Perfect Happiness
by Rosesmax
Summary: Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, swearing, and some other things, please read alot better than summary
1. Soulless

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

**Okay, after lots of consideration I decided to add this prologue as a helpful insight into Haru's character now. I hope this clears up any concerns.**

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 1- Soulless

God, it was horrible, the complete and utter feeling of total rejection, by all those he loved; all those he cared about. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"I hate you! Don't you understand that! I don't love you! No matter how much you love me, I will always hate you!" she screamed at him.

Confused, irrational feelings, thoughts flitted about in his head. Did he really love her? Was it only just a silly wish- this love? Did he really and truly love another; Yuki? Would anyone really love him? Did it matter?

Yuki had been so mean to him that day.

"But I love you, Yuki," Haru told him crying.

And Yuki had hit him, actually physically hit him hard, and then said such mean brash cruel words.

It had all happened so fast. Yuki had admitted his feelings for Tohru and in a confused rushed manner Haru had confessed his own love. Haru was confused and depressed. He guessed now that he should have never admitted it then; Yuki was in awful mood to begin with. Yuki had just come back from seeing Akito and something had happened there. That was also half the reason why Haru had to do it.

He'd never expected to be hit by Yuki; by Rin yes, by Yuki no.

It tore him up inside that no matter who he seemed to love they would never love him back. That they would go to such lengths as physically hurting him. If they'd go that far he could do it himself. But could he?

Everyday after, he pretended like a good little cow that everything was all right and everything was good. He really didn't want anyone to know how he felt inside. Even though he'd decided that, it still slowly chewed away at him. It chewed just a little each day and got increasingly worse; threatening to eat him alive. Until he finally started to do it; the cutting, the self mutilation, the overdose, all the attempted suicides, and all of it did another thing; it killed Haru's very soul. All of it went down under their noses. If they really cared about him they would have noticed. They were all too wrapped in their own lives to worry about him- to even notice a thing. How could they've said they were his friends? But back then he never thought about that. At the time he convinced himself that he just wasn't good enough; wasn't worthy enough- for any of it.

The depression just became worse. He'd never tell them about it, he was also ashamed in a way. He'd always been the gentle and stoic one; even with Black Haru around. Besides, it's not like they cared.

It was a miracle when Knox had found him. He'd been so depressed for so long that he didn't know how to deal with anything else. Knox had been so in love with him that it didn't matter. It was truly love at first sight.

It was weird when Haru first found out. He had run away frightened. For several days he didn't know if he'd ever see Knox again. He was afraid to face him. But then a simple undeniable truth hit him; he loved Knox no matter what he did. After Haru came back Knox promised him that if Haru didn't like what he did then he would stop because he loved him too much to lose him. Haru had told him not to worry, he didn't mind what he did.

End of Chapter 1

Please read and review!


	2. Welcome to Hell

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 2- Welcome to Hell

Haru stepped out into the darkness of the night. Most of the street lights cast small pools of light around him. He stiffened and wrapped his coat around him. The wind was bitter cold. The light too abrasive. It made him want to avoid those harsh circles. It probably wasn't for the best. But who'd dare try to get near him. The sorry mortal would feel it when they awoke in the morning.

He knew exactly where he was going. Lately, he hadn't been getting lost as much. It made him feel a lot better. Knox also made him feel better. With that in mind, he quickened his pace. Ten minutes later he was in the bar. The warmth of the place enveloped him. He smiled, a small and almost unnoticeable smile.

"Haru!" A voice shouted at him enthusiastically.

He turned to find Manson nodding for him to come over. Knowing he would know where Knox was, he obeyed the soft command. Within moments they were in the backroom. Glancing around he still saw no sign of his lover.

"Knox'll be here," Manson said quickly knowing Haru was unhappy that Knox wasn't there yet, "He's busy at the moment. Loose ends to tie up."

"Next time he should wait. I like going with him," Haru told Manson in his usual flat monotone voice.

Manson shrugged and left Haru to wait alone. Haru didn't mind. He decided to take a seat on the long shabby black couch. Several moments went by and Haru started to get impatient. In the past he'd never minded waiting. He would wait for hours to see Yuki, or someone else, if he had too. But those days were long gone. Just thinking of them sent a small shudder through his spine. They'd all ripped out his heart. One particular memory floated into his mind.

Flashback

Haru sitting alone in his room. His room a total mess. Lacerations carved into the skin, mutilated with insane care, and at the very same time, no care at all. He was doing it again and he didn't care. No one else cared why should he. He slid the knife into his other arm, moaning hoarsely as it ripped into his skin. It wasn't deep enough to kill him. But it was deep enough so that the only thing he could feel was the physical pain. Physical pain was so much better than the bitter pain of his heart, his emotions. It was the only other way.

No one loved him. No one cared. Everyone had turned against him, or rejected him in some way or other. It all hurt too much. Years and years of emotional abuse manifested bruises and long painful cuts onto his body. Of course all put there by him.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his grim thoughts. He hurried to put away the razor and cover his bloody arms.

End Flashback

A tall black haired boy of about nineteen wrapped his arms around him. Pulled from his morbid reminiscence Haru fiercely return the embrace.

"Why do you always have think about those things?" Knox asked worry weaved into his beautiful English accent. He took the seat next to Haru. Worry, another private emotion held only for him. Love of course being the first.

Haru nuzzled into the older boy's side. "I can't help it." He spotted a large red stain on the edge of his coat. "You're a bit bloody"

Knox smiled as Haru leaned up to look into his eyes all the coldness usually prescribe to others was never evident near him. Haru took in all the wonderful sights of his lover. Knox's dark brown eyes that seem almost black in nature. His smudgy black eyeliner that went all the way around his eyes. His shaggy green-black hair. His light creamy complexion. All of him Haru loved.

He looked at the reddened fabric of Knox's long black trench coat with a small frown. He scanned his loves coat and clothes only to find more splatters of crimson.

"You should clean up," he said, "what if someone saw you looking like that."

"I will. I was just worried about leaving you all alone for so long," Knox said quickly moving from the couch, "I know what you do when you're left alone. You were just doing it. I know its hard but don't dwell in the past. I love you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Of course," Haru said quickly, "its just its hard to forget. I'm mean I see them all everyday."

"Live with me," Knox said pushing the issue once again. He turned to Haru after he took off his robe and sighed, "I should probably burn this, now. Its too covered. Got to get a new one."

Haru grumbled, "don't blurt that out then pretend you didn't say it." Knox tilted his head and wait for Haru to go on. "You know why I can't."

"Refresh my mind," Knox said with a wry smile.

"Because I need to go to school. If I never went back to Sohma house and still went to school they'd... Akito would go suspicious," Haru explained once again.

"Akito," Knox said with rolled eyes having obviously never met the head of the Sohmas. "Large bark, little bites."

Haru nodded in agreement. "But I still can't."

Knox only shook his head in disappointment signaling the close of the argument.

End of chapter 2

Well, a bit weird right? It'll get better. Longer chapters too. This only just the intro chapter. As opposed to the prologue XD

Oh, and I call chapter 2, even though it's actually the first one, just to keep my sanity!

So, please read and review…


	3. So Sick

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 3- So Sick

Momiji bounced around happily chant-singing, "Lunch time! Lunch time!" and ran out of the class to join the older group out on the roof. Haru was in no such hurry. He'd still go up there. Although he didn't know why. If he wasn't there would they even notice? Probably not. But he still did it.

By the time he got there they were all in deep discussion. Haru didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying. He just sat down between Yuki and Momiji; pretty much on automatic. He stared down at his lunch, while his mind drifted to Knox.

"Haru!" Yuki almost yelled as Haru glanced in the rat's direction. "Are you okay!"

Haru had bite back the urge to laugh in his face. What a stupid thoughtless thing to say. Yuki didn't really want to know how he felt.

"Of course he's just spacey!" Kyo said rolling his eyes taking a bite of his sandwich.

Haru just stared at Yuki blankly. Yuki shook his head annoyed.

"You know if you're going to sit with us at least try to pay attention!" Kyo snapped at the cow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haru said with blunt sarcasm. He went back to staring at his lunch allowing his mind to wander to better thoughts- and places- once more.

Kyo shook his head. "Damn. How come he never turns Black, anymore?"

"You were trying to turn him Black, again," Yuki sighed eyeing the cat and clearly stressed.

"So?" Kyo said obviously seeing nothing wrong with trying to bring out the enraged blackside of the cow. "I need a good fight. You always win against me."

Yuki shook his head annoyed.

"Oh, I know!" Momiji yelled happily.

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed at the bunny and started to chase him around the roof.

Haru glanced up to see the two. He sighed and gritted his teeth. That rabbit was making so much noise and Kyo definitely was helping the situation. Sometimes he wished he could just shoot them both.

"Stop chasing, Momiji-kun," Ou commanded as she had finally got up to the top step.

"Or what!" Kyo growled at the Yankee not stopping in his pursuit.

"Or you can forget tonight!" Ou warned angrily.

Kyo immediately stopped. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I can," Ou smiled mischievously at him. "Now, I want a kiss."

That was one order that Kyo was happy to obey. Haru got annoyed at the situation again and zoned out, finally starting in on his lunch.

Haru was only too happy when school finally let out. He walked home by himself. Long ago he'd stopped walking with Momiji. Every now and then the bunny would catch up and attempt to talk to him. Most of those times Haru just ignored him. Today, the rabbit was nowhere in sight and he hoped it would stay that way.

He got all the way home with no intrusions from the rabbit. Feeling a bit happier he went up to his room and started-in on his homework.

About a half an hour later the doorbell rang. Haru glanced up from his work and wondered who was knocking on his door. 'It's probably Momiji,' Haru thought, a bit unhappily. He didn't go and get it in hopes that they'd leave him alone.

"Haru, come down here!" Hatori yelled up the stairs. Damn, it was Hatori, not Momiji.

Haru shut his notebook and left his room. Once downstairs Haru realized that the doctor was not alone. Momiji was with him, bouncing slowly up and down, eyes closed and a happy expression on his face. Haru grumbled audibly.

"Haru, I need you take Momiji to Shigure's house," Hatori told him. "I'd take him but Akito's very sick right now and I can't leave him."

"I don't want to," Haru said flatly and turned to walk back up to his room.

"Haru!" Hatori called him back, that impassive look still on his face, "I'm not asking you."

"And what right do you have to boss me around?" Haru asked lazily.

"When your parents are gone I'm in charge of you," Hatori reminded. "Now, take Momiji."

"Fine," Haru said simply, "I'll be right back. I've got to get my homework." He turned and left feeling quite put out.

After what seemed like ages of trying to drowned Momiji's mindless babbling the finally got to Shigure's. Momiji ran inside after Tohru had opened the door and let them in.

"Haru, you coming in?" Tohru asked a little worried because he was still just standing out there, "you'd better come in. It looks like its going to rain."

Haru shrugged and deftly obeyed. He sluggishly dropped his backpack in the entranceway.

"Momiji! And Haru! What a surprise!" Shigure yelled as he saw both them. He turned to Haru. "Haven't seen you in a while how've you been?"

Haru merely told him he was fine. Which these days was mostly likely true.

"Good! Good!" Shigure laughed, "Last time you were here you seemed kinda sad."

Haru stared blankly at him. Kinda sad? Sad itself was nothing but a mere understatement for the truth. Depressed, miserable, those words were much better than simply... sad. But even those words didn't quite describe how he had felt. Shigure really was an idiot. But who here wasn't. He nodded a little to Shigure pretending to agree.

"Yuki's upstairs in his room," Shigure told him, as he went back to his study.

Haru merely nodded again. They suspect nothing. They never have and never will. Too busy wrapped up in their own silly lives to worry about the cow. But by now it was too late. Better have them not start to worry now, if they even would.

Haru decided that he should at least go up and see Yuki. Even though that was one of the last things on his to do list. Better to keep up an appearance anyway. He'd make it short.

Yuki admitted him after he knocked twice. The rat didn't look too thrilled to see him. Haru inwardly thought likewise but none of that notion was present on his ever stoic face.

"Haru?" Yuki asked, kind of surprised it been a long time since that ox came to visit his home, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Momiji," Haru explained, "you don't want to see me?" He already knew the answer, the answer Yuki would give and the real answer.

"Of course," Yuki said, with so little hesitation that it made almost made Haru sick.

Haru stared at him with his usual blank expression waiting for Yuki to do or say something.

"Umm... I'm doing my homework," Yuki said after a few seconds of awkward silence, "could you go so that I can concentrate."

Haru dutifully nodded and exited looking to Yuki a little sullen, but in reality he was more than happy to.

Ever since that day Yuki'd been so worried that Haru would blow up and hit him or something. But Haru never did and he stayed away more and more. Yuki became more and more awkward around Haru. He wanted to apologize but he just couldn't, something always kept it from it. And Haru was avoiding him too. There was this big gap in between the two of them. Yuki was way too reluctant to fill it. When Haru was around he acted like everything was all right. By now, he'd convinced himself that Haru was all right. It happened so long ago. But Haru still does avoided Yuki a little. Maybe he is over it. Yuki could never be over it, he just couldn't forgive himself. That's why he always felt so uncomfortable around Haru. Why he always pushed Haru away.

On his way downstairs Haru met up with Kyo.

"Hey," Haru greeted and continued on his way downstairs.

"A 'hey,' and then you walk away!" Kyo yelled at him causing him to stop on the stairs midpoint. He turned and stared at Kyo.

"Yeah, that's all," Haru said quietly, "do you want more than that?" Kyo stared at him angrily but said nothing. "I didn't think so."

He turned around again and continued on his way. He could hear Tohru and Momiji in the kitchen. The rabbit was being very loud and telling one of his stupid tales again. Having decided against that route he went to retrieve his backpack from the main entrance. He still had math and science homework to do. Fishing through the pack he found his larger-than-life math book and sat down at the coffee table. It hadn't been five minutes before Momiji came bouncing in.

"Haru!" he yelled ecstatically, "there you are!"

Haru gave him a weary nod, "Please, don't bother me I have homework I need to do," and without waiting for a reply he went back to his work.

Momiji frowned, "Can't you do that later?"

"No," Haru said not taking his eyes off the page.

Momiji whined so more, "c'mon, Haru, play with me! You never play with me anymore!"

"Homework comes first," Haru said with a small nodded.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Momiji asked suddenly serious.

"What gives that impression?" Haru asked with underlying sarcasm unnoticeable to most people. As he said it he finally looked in the rabbit's direction.

"You just don't..." Momiji began but than remember what Hatori had told him so he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he yelled out, "I want ice cream!" with a cheer and turned to Tohru.

"I think we might have some," Tohru said wondering aloud, "but you'll have to wait until after dinner."

"All right," Momiji sighed, "but I'll be fine, your cooking is delicious!"

"Oh, it's not that good," Tohru said with a blush as she and Momiji went back into the kitchen.

Haru vaguely wondered both what Momiji was going to say and what made him stop mid-sentence. Could it have been something important? Momiji had been in a quite a serious mood when he was about to say it. He gave it a little more thought before he decided to chalk it up to nothing.

He decided to go back to his homework and not worry about it. As misfortune would have it a few minutes later Kyo came down. When Kyo saw Haru the cat started in on him about how he was here and so he shouldn't do his homework right now.

"How 'bout now?" Haru teased flatly, but was otherwise uninterested in Kyo's little ploy. Kyo was just trying to make him mad again, so he'd go Black. It just wasn't going to work. Kyo glared at him. The only thing Kyo was succeeding in was making himself angry. "I didn't choose to come here. Hatori made me."

"Really," Kyo said sarcastically, "and I thought you would want to see Yuki."

Haru shrugged and went back to his homework. Kyo left deciding not to waste anymore time with him.

He was just about finished when Tohru came in to tell him dinner was ready. Thanking her quickly the two went back to the kitchen to eat. Nothing eventful happened during dinner, except Yuki and Kyo fighting. But that was business as usual.

End of chapter 3-

Read and review thanks!


	4. Feel Good Inc

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 4- Feel Good Inc.

Knox kissed Haru softly on the lips, frowning. "My poor Ox had a bad day today?"

"I had to go over to Shigure's," Haru nodded and snuggled closer to him. Haru loved Knox's apartment, especially his bed: It was big and comfy. At the moment, that's where they were—lying snugly on his bed.

Knox frowned again and wrapped his arms around Haru as if to shield him from all the harsh cruelty in the world. Haru buried his face in his chest and they stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Knox stirred reluctantly.

"There's still stuff I need to do today," he said as he sat up, glancing at Haru, "You want to come too?"

"Don't I always?" Haru asked back as he, too, sat up.

"Well, you've had stressful day…" Knox started to say.

"But I like going with you," Haru said happily, hugged him. The hug alone was enough to make Knox quit asking, and it made him smile happily also.

Soon they both were outside in the cold night air, walking down the street, not needing any words between them.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked at length, interrupting the silence.

"Cyrus'," Knox explained quietly, "business."

"Anyone I know?" Haru asked thoughtfully as they rounded a corner, the small pub now in sight.

"I don't think so," he said, "I don't get many repeat customers."

Haru smiled wryly, "Do you blame them?"

Knox only gave his own small grin in response.

The pub itself was small, shabby and made of red brick. A neon sign saying 'Cyrus' with the 'y' burnt out hung over the entrance. The inside wasn't much better with the stench of cigarettes filling the room. They had two pool tables that definitely had seen better days, and the bar counter itself was full of scuffs and dents. There were several tables, in relatively better shape, with four ugly chairs centered around them.

Cyrus stared at them as they came in. Knox returned the look and he quickly went back to wiping out mugs. Knox looked around the bar and one man at the bar that seemed to hold Knox's attention. Deciding that this guy was it Knox pointed to him and Haru's gaze followed his finger. The two companions took the seats on either side of the man, wedging him in place. The man looked at Haru, then at Knox and all the color drained from his face. The poor guy knew he was in trouble.

"Mr. Jones," Knox stated. A cold and calculated tone underscoring his voice. Knox stared straight at him, and the guy bit his lip, "You know what we're here for so why don't you just save yourself the trouble." Knox continued with that venomous tone.

"I... d-don't..." the man started to say but Knox coldly cut him off.

"You don't have it?" He said it so eerily calm that the man shrank back in fear. Knox looked like a wolf ready to strike its prey.

Mr. Jones bumped into Haru as he tried to leave. The cow merely pushed him back into his seat.

"Come on now," Haru said flatly, "if you owe someone you just don't run away." Haru was acting like he was scolding a small child.

Knox nodded, an evil grin playing across his lips. His teeth shone pearly white; even in the dim light.

"I don't have it!" He gulped, fear plaguing his voice.

"Then what should we do about it?" Knox asked casually, too casually, "You had 'til today to get it… What've you been doing all this time, gambling it all away again?"

The man just stared at him in reply, too afraid to answer.

"I think someone needs a refresher course," Knox growled lowly, staring holes into the man. Without any warning, Knox grabbed the poor guy, slamming a fist into his ribs, followed closely by a sickening crack from the freshly broken rib. He was knocked to the ground with the punch and Knox's grin widened cockily. Mr. Jones sputtered, coughing up some blood. He stared up at Knox, wild-eyed as he attempted to get up. But Knox hadn't quite finished with him: there were two more punches, and one landed on his cheek, the other in his gut, causing him to go flying again. He cringed, too hurt and terrified to get up the ground. Knox lifted a foot and swung it, crashing into his already broken ribs. By this time, he was bruised and bleeding. No one in the bar paid attention or said anything; they knew better.

"Next time you wouldn't be so lucky," Knox said coldly, giving the man one last malicious glare before he and Haru made their exit.

Haru glanced at Knox as all of his hard, cold edge immediately melted away. Knox wrapped his arms around him and Haru smiled, returning the half-hug. Something about the whole situation reminded Haru about the time they'd first met—although Haru didn't see why he remembered that now.

Flashback

Haru sat on his knees on the sidewalk of some unknown street. It was pouring rain and he was already soaked to the bone, but he made no motion to move from where he was at: Staring straight ahead into the nothingness. That was all that concerned him at the moment. He was going to catch the death of cold. Good. That's what he wanted. He made an uneasy laugh. To die from a cold! Yeah, right, life was too cruel for that.

Shivers racked his whole body, but he ignored them. Every now and then a person would come into view, just rushing past, umbrella in hand. No one stopped, why would they want to? Maybe to stare at him, wondering if he was crazy. It seemed like hours since the rain had started and Haru was starting to lose consciousness. He waited for the deep, dark folds of the unconscious to swallow it up. Before slipping away entirely to the blackness, he swore he saw someone bent over in front of him. But by then it was too late to tell if he knew the person or not. And who knows—maybe he was just seeing things.

Haru awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed was being very comfy and warm. Where was he? He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered… sitting on the sidewalk in the pouring rain, but that didn't explain how he got here, or where here was. Deciding to open his eyes didn't help his confusion. He was in some unknown room with a big, black, thick silk comforter completely surrounding him. The bed itself was an exceptionally large canopy bed, made out a dark wood that Haru didn't quite recognize. The overall feeling of it was big, comfy, and warm. Haru decided that he liked it very much.

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening and closing and Haru turned in the direction in which the noise had come from.

End Flashback

"You're smiling. What are you thinking about?" Knox asked curiously, effectively pulling Haru out of his thoughts.

Haru looked at him deviously for a second. "Nothing," he teased playfully and continued to smile at Knox. He shook his head, not buying a word of it, "Just you."

The smile that played on Knox's lips was one of his best. And Haru loved it.

"We're going back to the bar now, right?" Haru asked as they crossed one street and Knox nodded, "Good, I want some Heineken."

Knox laughed at his bluntness.

End chapter 4

Read and review, thanks!


	5. Ever the Same

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 5- Ever the Same

"Haru, no one's going to make you do it, you just have to," Hatori sighed in his office, right in the middle of the cow's check up. Haru merely shook his head as if just to swat a fly, He had no time for the idiotic doctor. For now he just played dumb cow with him, as per usual, and Hatori ordinarily fell for it also. Today was no different. Haru wouldn't give the dragon an inkling of his current status and never would. He could think what he wanted of Haru; it's not like Hatori cared. Hatori had been the only one to know his prior plight and still the dragon had done nothing more than patch him up or check in on him. And all of it with that cold, emotionless air about him—that's what made Haru so sure that he didn't give a damn.

"Haru, I'm serious," Hatori stated, as he held the cold metal of the stethoscope to Haru's chest, checking his heartbeat.

"Aren't you always?" Haru sighed, not bothering to even look in the doctor's general direction; instead focusing on the warm and sunny day outside.

"Haru," He continued, "you're not going to get any better if you don't try."

A small laugh echoed through Haru's head, mocking the doctor: 'Ha, like you really care! You're only doing your job, like always. You don't care for anyone.'

"Haru," Hatori said raising his voice slightly, thinking Haru had just allowed his mind to wander… again.

Haru glanced over at Hatori for a second before returning his attention outside. Anything other than that and he would've been at the doctor's throat.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me and I'm done with my examination. Then if there's nothing I can do..." Before Hatori could finish his sentence Haru got up and rushed out the door, only giving the doctor a small glance on the way out.

'Thank god.' It was Saturday and the last place he wanted to be cooped up in was in Hatori's office—scratch that—second to last place. The first place prize winner being Shigure's house.

He sighed, allowing his pace to quicken from normal. Haru had some place to go and the sooner he got there, the better he'd feel. The cow was so deep in his thoughts that he barely saw a brunette girl cross his path. If it hadn't been for Kyo, he would have bumped right into Tohru. Haru glanced up from the ground at Kyo and Kyo immediately started in on him. Haru ignored the cat, choosing to stare at the threesome impassively. Slowly, his gaze wandered to Yuki. On sight of the purple haired teen, he dropped the apathetic façade and for a fraction of a second it was replaced with malicious intent. He quickly recovered, replacing the façade again. Yuki didn't catch it—or at least, he showed no sign of that he did.

"Hello Haru," Yuki sighed, as if all of the sudden very tired.

'He didn't catch it, that fool.'

"Oh, yeah. Ignore me and pay attention to the rat!" Kyo snapped angrily.

"Can you two not fight in public? People are starting to stare," Yuki sighed in frustration.

"Whatever. I was going somewhere anyway," Haru told them as he finally got up off the ground.

"Really, where're you going?" Tohru asked him curiously.

He started at her blankly. It was probably the best idea to not let her nose around or anything.

"So in other words… you were lying, or were you lost?" Yuki sighed in further frustration.

Haru nodded, dismissive, and slid past them, picking up his pace again.

"He sure seems in a rush for not knowing where he's going," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, if we weren't in public I would've shown that brat a thing or two," Kyo snarled as they went on their own way.

"Oh really?" Yuki sighed, baiting the stupid cat.

As Haru rounded the corner of Knox's block his mind once again let his mind stray…

"Oh, good, you're awake," a guy with a slight British accent said as he came in, carrying a tray with a cup of some steaming hot liquid; of which he offered to Haru, "do you want some tea?"

Haru looked at him blankly, not knowing what to think. This guy was a complete stranger and yet he let him into his home.

"You don't want any?" the stranger frowned after seeing no reaction.

"Oh, no, sorry. I would like some," Haru said quickly, "I was just thinking it was nice of you to bring me in." He blushed, something completely foreign to the cow.

"Oh, I…" he said as he gave Haru the tea, and blushed a little too, "I just... I never brought home strange people before if that's what you mean."

"I didn't mean that," Haru told him quickly and took a sip of the tea. It was raspberry and some other flavor Haru didn't quite recognize. It made him feel better and he had to remember to get his own box of it later. It was nothing like the tea Hatori made (that he secretly didn't like). The other guy sat down on the edge of the bed as he said, "Why? If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"I really don't know," the stranger said thoughtfully, "I just saw you sitting out there and I knew you'd pass out, so I just did it."

There were several nervous minutes of silence between them.

"Oh, where are my manners," he said all of the sudden, "my name is Knox James Sullivan the third." He reached out a hand to shake.

"Hatsuharu Sohma," Haru said as he took Knox's hand, "but everyone just calls me Haru."

Knox smiled at him; it was a small but very adoring smile. Haru decided he liked Knox as well. There were a lot of things that Haru liked here.

"Are you warm?" he asked not taking his eyes off Haru, "you look pale, I think you might be sick."

"I'm always like this," Haru sighed and sipped the tea again, calming himself.

"You should sleep some more," Knox said a little worried.

"No..." Haru began.

"You're safe here, I won't hurt you," He cut in, more worried now.

"No! No, it's not that! Its just I should be getting home…" Haru told him, trailing off quickly. He didn't want Knox to think that he was afraid or something like that, because he wasn't.

"Do you have the energy?" he asked and right then, as if by the magic of Knox's words, he felt very drained, "Please stay."

"Okay," Haru sighed as he lay back down and almost immediately fell asleep, "thank you," he mumbled with his eyes closed

Knox nodded in reply and left the room as Haru drifted off.

His last strings of the memory played as he fitted the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Knox!" Haru yelled, searching the apartment for his missing lover.

'I guess he's not home yet.' Haru took sank into the couch and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to another happy memory of him and Knox.

After a short while, there was the sound of keys shuffling outside the door. Haru instantly got up and stood beside it, waiting for Knox's entrance. He rewarded his boyfriend by grabbing him and pulling him inside, kissing Knox lovingly the whole time.

"And how was your day?" Knox asked when his boyfriend was finally done kissing him.

"It was all right," Haru shrugged. "Had a doctor's appointment with Hatori; Ran into Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru on the way here; Thought about you—that cheered me right up," Haru smiled and rested his head on Knox's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that thinking of me can cheer you up," Knox smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Haru's.

"What's the agenda for today?" Haru muttered, really needing to get some of the week's frustration out.

"Looking to have some fun?" Knox asked, his voice gaining a particular hint of malcontent in it. He sat back up, looking at the younger teen in a very distinctive manner.

Haru nodded, "of course. Unless you had other thoughts in mind…" He licked his lips and slid into Knox's lap, "I could do both." As if to further emphasize his point he nipped Knox's neck.

"Both sounds fine to me," Knox suddenly shifted, causing Haru to fall off him and onto the floor, where Knox practically pounced on him.

"The best two things in the world: sex and death."

end of chapter 5-

read and review... tell me what you think.


	6. Twisted Transistor

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

This is chapter 6, Twisted Transistor

Haru rounded the corner and looked up at the eight-story building across the street. His hands shook from nervousness; he'd never done this before. He'd thought about it before, lately much more than usual, but now here he was standing in front of an apartment complex, gun in pocket. Of course his nerves were getting to him. He tried to settle himself saying it was stupid, but it didn't make the butterflies go away.

Having stood there long enough, he crossed the street. He waited for a long while before someone let him in. They actually bought the 'lost key' story, what an idiot. What awaited him was on the fifth floor. Funny, Haru had always liked the number five. It made him feel comfortable in some way. He didn't know why. Room 512 was the very last in the hall. Standing in front of the door, his nerves magnified. He hurried to shake the butterflies from him. There was no time or need for them.

Having decided, he fisted his hand. Three sharp knocks echoed down the hallway "Who is it?" A raspy voice from inside yelled. Haru responded that he was the assistant lawyer, just as planned. Nothing happened for several long seconds, and Haru feared for the worst, but the door creaked open finally. The voice seemed to believe him. More importantly the body attached to the voice.

"Come in," the man said, taking in Haru's appearance. He obliged, hands in his pockets.

Haru wasn't wearing business attire, so what did this young boy want?

"So, you didn't say what you wanted on the phone," the man dangled his question, keeping an eye on Haru while he shut the door. "What was so important it couldn't be discussed over the phone?"

Haru gazed at him and said nothing for several seconds. "Isn't it customary to offer a guest a drink?"

The man stared at Haru for a moment and then nodded, "What would you like?"

"What do you have?" Haru asked casually still trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

"Soda, water, beer, some juice, I think," he said thoughtfully, eyeing the boy up and down, "…but you don't look old enough for a beer."

"Water would be fine," Haru nodded, looking around.

The man left the front room, retrieving the drink from the kitchen tap. By the time he got back Haru was waiting, ready to strike. He came back into a seemingly empty living room.

"Hello?" he asked trying to find the placid teen. He felt something cold and hard come in contact with his head. That was the last thing he felt as he heard a loud bang.

Blood and gray/pink mass spattered onto the floor and wall in front of him, an open wound from the back of the head through to the front dripped thick crimson ooze. The body fell to the floor, dead before it hit.

A small smile crossed Haru's lips.

Haru sighed as he awoke from the dream. He glanced over at Knox who was still asleep. They'd had quite a rough night and he was surprised he had even woken up. Did something wake him or did he just wake up for no reason? He listened silently for any sounds in the night. There was no sound, save for Knox's shallow, almost silent, slumber. The boy groaned out of annoyance. Whenever he woke up in the middle of the night, and for no apparent reason, he knew bad luck was headed his way. He just accepted it: Tomorrow just wasn't going to be a good day. Haru adjusted his pillow, known better as Knox, as he tried once again to go back to sleep.

It seemed like he'd barely gotten to sleep before the blaring of the alarm clock woke him up. And he still had to go to school today. If only he called in sick… _like he could_. He took a shower to try to wake him up. It did help a little, but he still didn't want to go. He slipped on his uniform and headed into the kitchen to find Knox making breakfast.

"You better not burn it again," Haru teased, poking him in the side. Knox only sent an impish grin his way and poked him back.

"Burn it, eh?" Knox teased.

"Yeah, you're good at making tea and all, but leave the cooking to some else," Haru teased as he poked, staring at the food in the frying pan.

"Oh, and here I was trying to be _nice_," Knox said sarcastically, dishing some of the food onto Haru's plate. He shoved the plate at Haru across the counter. "You'd better eat anyway."

"I'm just teasing. Your cooking's not horrible. Could use improvement…" Haru shrugged, "but overall not horrible," Haru continued on as he sat down with the plate and started to eat.

Knox only nodded, setting a plate down in an empty spot across from Haru and sat down also. They ate quietly, not one of those oppressive I'll-embarrass-myself-if-I-say-anything silences, but one that nothing had to be spoken to understand everything. Having finished, Knox stood up and hung on Haru from behind, wrapping his arms around Haru's chest.

Haru looked up at him and smiled. "I've got to go or I'll be late again," he sighed, getting up and out of his lover's grasp.

"But I don't want you to leave," Knox feigned a pouting face, turning to the cow.

"But I have to," Haru sighed again, wrapping his arms around Knox in an embrace and placing his head on Knox's shoulder. Knox wrapped his arms around Haru likewise.

"But you don't want to either," Knox said, trying to persuade the teen.

"That's not the point," he muttered, unlatching himself from Knox one last time.

"I know." Knox sighed as Haru moved to leave, "…It's just that I'll miss you."

"And you don't think that I'd miss you?" Haru gave a small smile as he opened the door.

"I know," Knox sighed, again, and before Haru could slide out the door, he grabbed hold of the cow, kissing him passionately for several moments.

Haru had half a mind to stay and continue, especially since he knew a bad day was in store for him, but he shook the notion sadly from his head. What would they say at the main house? After all, he didn't want to raise their suspicions of him more than they already had.

Knox whimpered when Haru pulled away from the kiss, "I've really got to go… I'm _definitely_ going to be late today."

"So. If you're going to be late, then be _really_ late," Knox suggested, trailing kisses down Haru's chin.

"Sorry, Koishii," Haru muttered as he finally slid out the door.

Knox leaned up against the door, with his eyes screwed shut, and sighed sadly. "Don't leave me forever, never leave me _forever_."

End chapter 6-

Darklite added the Koishii when I put Love and I like Koishii so I kept it. It means lover.

Again reviews are good, please do.


	7. Droppin Blades

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 7- Droppin' Plates

Haru had barely sat down before the bell rang.

'Thank god,' Haru thought as it rang. 'If I was late again the teacher would throw _another_ fit.'

Momiji stole a sideways glance at the cow, wondering where he went again last night. 'Haru really does stay out all night. I wonder where he goes.'

"Sohma Momiji," the teacher yelled at him impatiently. The rabbit in question snapped to attention, "what so interesting that's making you not pay attention!"

"Nothing Sensei," Momiji said hurriedly, "sorry, I just zoned out, that's all."

"See that it doesn't happen again," She sighed and turned back to her giggling class.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Haru knew that his early predictions had been true: Today was a very bad day. In first period he realized he'd forgotten his homework. And before the next period had even rolled around he had received a threat by some idiot that he didn't even know. The old Black Haru would have beaten him senseless for it, but this Haru knew better: He knew there was a time and place for that sort of thing, and it wasn't now. Haru had simply waited until everyone had left before telling the idiot that if he wanted to take up with him than they could do after school, off school grounds, and with no around. Said idiot felt safe enough and agreed. Said idiot was one the dumbest people in the world and he had no idea what he was getting into. By the time school got out, Haru knew he would be in an even worse mood. More fun to take it out on some unsuspecting fool at least.

Haru opened the door to the roof and sat down next Momiji and Kyo.

"Hey, Haru?" Uo asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

The cow glance up at her wearily, 'what does she possibly want?'

"You know the dance is coming up, right?" she asked impatiently. Haru nodded. "So, why don't you take Hana to the dance?"

Hana gave Uo a sharp look of anger.

Haru politely declined.

"What? you really wanna spend the rest of your life brooding over the prince!" she asked in surprise.

"I am here you know," Yuki spoke up politely.

"Yeah, we know," she said in a 'what about it' attitude and turned back to Haru, "well, am I wrong!"

Haru stared at her with his standard blank stare, but what he really wanted to do was yell at the bitch and kick her ass a bit. To tell her he has someone else. But that would never happen. Too many questions that he didn't want to answer. He liked them not knowing what he did; in fact, he preferred it.

"No, I'll wait," he finally said slowly and went back to eating, 'god, this day really is the worst. Well, at least I'll have a dumbass to torture later. That is if he doesn't chicken out…'

"You can wait all you want. Yuki will never like you like that," Kyo sighed, "dumb brat."

Haru mentally slapped him, but physically he didn't even flinch.

Yuki glared at Kyo again.

"Stop trying to make him turn Black," Yuki hissed, trying to keep fighting with Kyo minimal since Uo and Hana were around.

"Who says I was," Kyo yelled back, anger flaring.

"You always do..." Yuki began.

Haru zoned them out once more. Those two fighting was an utter snore-fest by now. A while ago, he couldn't beat even Kyo. But now Haru was pretty sure that if it came down to it, Kyo would get his ass kicked.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled at him, gaining the cow's attention. "Can you really just zone out like that?"

Haru looked at him with no emotion showing at all.

"You really are a dumb cow aren't you?" Kyo teased harshly.

"Whatever," Haru said flatly and went back to zoning out the conversation, eating his lunch.

Kyo rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You should be more like Haru," Uo told him, "and not worry what others say about you."

"You don't want Kyo to be like Haru-san," Hana said, gazing at the cow. "There's no good left in him."

The whole group—except Hana and Haru—paled at her words.

"What do you mean 'no good left in him'?" Uo asked, getting over the shock first.

"I can't tell you," Hana sighed plainly, "you'll find out soon enough. And when you finally find the whole truth, you'll wish you hadn't."

"That bad?" Uo asked, turning to look at Haru—who was finishing off his sandwich.

"Probably. For I do not know the whole extent, nor do I wish to delve deeper," Hana told them mysteriously.

"That bad." Uo affirmed, not taking her eyes off the cow. The others followed suit.

Haru sensed eyes upon him and glanced up to find them all staring. He inwardly wondered if he'd let something slip.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing," Yuki said quickly, cutting off the others before they could say anything.

"Hey, Haru…" Momiji asked, "what you been up to lately?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, trying to discover the game being played.

"Well… you've been gone a lot, that's all," Momiji commented, trying not let anyone figure out why he was asking.

"Not anymore than usual…I get lost, you know," Haru reminded, "I am the cow."

"Still…" Momiji trailed off, feeling defeated, 'he's going the 'dumb lost cow' route.'

Haru's day went even more horribly than predicted: He had to wait an entire hour after school for the idiot to show up and fight. Early thoughts were right: the dumb-ass chickened out… Guess he wasn't so dumb after all. Haru felt defeated even though he hadn't fought. He went home itching for some fun—something to alleviate the stress the day had wracked up.

Upon entering the main house, he ran into Akito. Haru had always wanted to get that bastard, but there was no way it was going to happen. He guessed that if he blamed it on his no-longer-in-existence Black half, no one would know better. Would he still be punished? No, Hatori would never buy it. Black was never that sadistic, calculated or cold as he was now.

Haru's final thought was not to risk it as he skittered by the head of the family. Akito eyed him coldly as he passed and for a split second, Haru thought the slightly elder man would stop him. If he did, Haru was definitely not going to pass up the opportunity to let him have it. But if his day would give him one sort of twisted saving grace, it was that Akito did not stop him.

End of chapter 7-

Yes, I know Akito is really a girl.

Please read and review.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 8- Dirty Little Secret

Kyo was on his way home when all of the sudden he got caught in a downpour. The poor cat hurried to find shelter. Lots of stores and businesses weren't open in this area this late at night. He turned the corner, soaking wet now. This new area housed a lot of bars; only a few were still open. Not having much of a choice, he tried ducking into the nearest one.

"ID, please," the bouncer told him, guarding the door.

"Look, it's pouring down rain. Can I please go in, and wait until it stops," Kyo argued trying to persuade the bouncer, "Look, I won't try and drink or nothing. I just need shelter, and all that's around here is bars. Even most of those look closed."

"Fine," he said roughly, "but if my boss yells at me, you talk to him."

Kyo nodded and the bouncer let him. The moment he stepped inside, he could feel the warmth. He silently thanked god and sat down at the nearest unoccupied table. Getting situated, he examined the bar. It looked cozy enough, but there were a lot of drunks. The bar was red in color, and a lot of the stuff matched it. In the corner there was obviously some contest going on. Kyo got up to take a closer look and realized it was a drinking contest.

'How lame is that,' he thought briefly. He glanced at the competitors. Two opponents were still drinking. Kyo's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized a certain head of white and black hair. 'Haru!' He had half a mind to yell at the dumb cow right then and there for being in a drinking contest. But he didn't.

Less than thirty seconds after Kyo had realized it was Haru in a bar— drinking— had Haru's opponent passed out as Haru took another shot of alcohol. Kyo couldn't sit there watching any longer. Once the game was over and everyone left. Kyo sat down across from Haru.

Haru turned to face him after talking with someone. The cow was stunned to see his cousin sitting in front of him, but none of that transcribed unto the look on his face.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Haru asked casually.

"I came in to avoid the rain," Kyo told him angrily arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Is that any of your business?" Haru asked still using the same flat casual tone.

"You asked me," Kyo told him after a second of thought. "Why'd you ask me if I can't ask you?"

"You can ask me," Haru said and made a little circular movement with his finger, "and you did. But I don't have to answer and you didn't have to answer either."

"Haru," Kyo said now very annoyed, "what the hell are you doing in this bar?"

"Getting drunk," Haru said simply. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Why? Are you upset over that damn rat that much!" Kyo asked.

"No, that's not it," Haru said rather offended, _him_ not over that damn rat, "it's just my boyfriend's out and I'm bored. Drinking is fun and easy."

"Wait a minute, you have a boyfriend! I thought you'd never give that damn rat up!" Kyo asked completely stunned; Haru nodded. "Who!"

"No, I gave him up a while ago. As to who my boyfriend is, wouldn't you like to know," the cow teased and took another swig of beer. "But you don't know him." Haru specifically said those last words in almost sing-song voice, the beer was getting to him. Kyo stiffened a bit. He just wasn't used to any emotion being emitted from the other teen.

"When did you meet him?" Kyo asked still unsure of the whole conversation.

"You know if I wasn't half drunk already I'd never say anything about it," Haru said lazily and rested his head in his arms on the table. "But I am and at the moment I can't care less."

"Haru, who is that?" Manson asked as he came over.

"My cousin," Haru said.

"Do you know where Knox went?" Manson asked Haru but he was still looking at Kyo.

"Mmmm... out," Haru sighed with eyes closed.

"Mmmhhhmm," Manson said glancing back at the white and black haired teen. "Well, tell him once he gets back from... out, that JeAngelo was looking for him. Looked kind of mad."

"If JeAngelo wants a fight Knox'll get him good," Haru hummed not bothering to even open his eyes or move anything else for that matter.

"You're off in Lalaland now aren't you?" Manson asked, still eyeing him.

"And Knox is here too," Haru teased.

Manson nodded and left the cow to his musings. Kyo wasn't so kind.

"That's not him is it?" Kyo asked once Manson was out of hearing distance.

Haru head snapped up, "No," he said almost annoyed.

"So, than this Knox is your boyfriend then?" Kyo asked.

Haru decided quickly that Kyo had heard enough and therefore should leave. He voiced his decision sternly to the cat.

"What!" Kyo yelled at him, "Leave! It's pouring down rain!"

"So, I could care less about the rain. Not my problem. Like I said before. It's time you should get a move on. Ya know, like go and then never come back here ever again," Haru warned, in a distinctly venomous tone, repeating that last phrase for emphasis, "I don't want you back here ever again. And I mean it."

The tone and the warning were enough to make Kyo sink back in his seat. All of the sudden he was very afraid of the cow and what might happen if he did stay or ever came back. It terrified him. He bolted out of his seat leaving the bar in haste. It didn't matter that it was pouring down rain; he wanted to get home. Haru had made threats before, but none of them had ever had an effect on Kyo. This one had made Kyo nervous, afraid, and panicked. The worst part about it was that Kyo didn't even know why this one was any different than the others. He just knew that it was. Suddenly, the prospect of having a fight with the even more deranged black side of the cow just didn't appeal to the cat. Even better it should be avoided at all costs. If White did that to him... he shivered to think what Black would do.

End of chapter,

Read and **Review **( please! ) it makes me happy!


	9. Somebody Told Me

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 9- Somebody Told Me

It had been several days since Kyo and Haru's meeting at the bar. The cat was now on edge over Haru even though he tried to reason the whole thing away. Every time he looked at Haru got nervous to the point that he started to get jumpy. As if he was just waiting for Haru to do something because he knew too much. He hadn't discussed it with anyone. Now he was thinking that he should. Tohru had said talking about things that one was upset about always helps. He finally decided today would be a good day to do it. After school on their way home he would tell them. Even that damned rat had the right to know about it. Although Kyo would never say that out loud.

So here they were walking home; the three of them, plus a Momiji, anyway. Kyo guessed Momiji should know too. He lived closer to the cow than any of them.

"I need to talk to you guys," Kyo said stiffly, and stopped dead in his tracks. His companions stopped too. Kyo looked directly at them. "It's about Haru."

"What about him?" Yuki asked not understanding why the cat would want to talk about Haru so suddenly.

"Momiji, have you noticed anything off about him lately," Kyo asked, "I mean off even for him."

"Yeah," Momiji said slowly, "but Hatori told me not to talk about it."

"Well, the other night after I fought with Yuki and left," Kyo started unsure of what to say exactly, "the night I came back soaking wet because of the rain..."

"You looked kind of upset, and you wouldn't talk to me," Tohru said remembering it with a frown.

Kyo nodded, "I met up with Haru that night."

"Where? When?" Momiji said quickly and then suddenly shut up realizing this was no time to bother Kyo. This was very important.

"Well, it start to pour out of nowhere and I had to run for cover. The closest place I could find that was open was a bar," Kyo said recollecting his running around in the rain that night.

"A bar!" Yuki asked shocked.

"It's not like I drink or anything, I was cold and wet. However, Haru was in there… drinking," Kyo said quietly. There was a large gasp from the other members of the group.

"Haru was drinking! At a bar!" Yuki asked completely stunned.

"Yeah, I talked to him. He said he doesn't even like you anymore. That it's all just an act. He even has a boyfriend. I didn't meet him but what the picture of him I got from Haru and some other guy talking was that he isn't the best kind of guy," Kyo said as he went on explaining that night's events, "And that's not all. After that Haru decided that I should leave... for me. He practically- no he did threaten me, telling me to never come back. I've never heard Haru talk like that. Not even in Black mode. Frankly, it really scared me. That tone of voice. It just..."

Kyo shook his head nervously.

"I knew Haru had been sneaking out at nights. He's been doing it for over a year," Momiji informed them with a small frown. "Hatori told me not to worry. Hatori told me not to do a lot of things. Maybe, I shouldn't have listened. This is all my fault."

"Momiji, it's not your fault," Yuki said quickly trying to alleviate the small bunny's worry.

"You don't know what I know," Momiji said almost panic stricken, "you don't know what you're talking about. You guys never noticed. I did. Hatori told me to do nothing even though I desperately wanted to. He told me to leave you guys out of it. I still listened. It's my fault."

"Calm down," Yuki said grabbing the rabbit's arm and trying to do just that.

"No!" Momiji said as he began crying.

"Hey, we don't even know what's going on with Haru right now," Yuki told him, "it could be nothing. You could be over reacting."

"No," Momiji cried wiping his eyes, "you didn't see him before."

"Of course we did," Yuki said calmly, "we see him everyday at school."

"He hates me," Momiji said, "I know he does."

"That's not true," Tohru told the bunny.

"If you knew the truth you would know that he hates me," the blonde cried, "he hates us all."

Yuki blinked confused with Momiji's words. "He couldn't hate us all."

"Yes, he does," Momiji lamented, "we did nothing. I did nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked now being quite interested in the whole conversation.

"It started about a year ago," Momiji said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Haru broke down. He was in a deep depression. So deep that he tied to kill himself more than a couple of times. He hurt himself too. Hatori told me not to talk to him, to let Haru work it out himself. Haru never knew I knew anything. He stopped walking with me. All the while he was acting as if everything was all right. It was far from it. About four months ago, I noticed a new change in Haru. I don't if it's for the best."

"Haru was suicidal?" Yuki asked things just kept getting more startling, "I didn't know."

"Like I said none of you noticed," Momiji said sadly, "it was probably because you were only around him at school. You never went to his house and into his room. I did. I couldn't help but notice."

"If things were so bad and Hatori noticed why didn't he do anything?" Kyo asked almost demandingly, Hatori was a doctor.

"I don't know," Momiji said shaking his head finally beginning to calm down a bit.

"I think I have a hunch," Yuki said, almost coldly. The others turned to him. "Akito. He likes suffering, he must have order Hatori to tell you that... anyone who tried or wanted to help."

The others quickly agreed they all knew the evil of the head of the Sohma's.

"So now what has Haru gotten into?" Yuki asked quietly.

"You know there is someone else who may know something about it," Kyo told them darkly, "Shigure. You know how close he is with Hatori and Akito and I remember him asking Haru if he was feeling better the last time he came over."

"You're right," Yuki nodded and then curtly added, "for once."

Kyo was in no mood for that today. He'd let it slide for now and save it for another day.

"Let's just get home and ask him," Kyo said annoyed.

End of chapter 9-

There will be at least five more reviews before i post chapter 10. Sorry, I'm feeling like no cares about this story... and it really hurts me. Hey, maybe then I'll post sooner than a week if I get those reviews quick. Thank you... prefer everyone to review that would be killer! But of course, that would never happen.


	10. Truth

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 10- Truth

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled as they went inside.

"Oh, Yuki actually wants to see me?" The dog teased as the group came into the house, "Oh. Hello, Momiji, what brings you here?"

"What do you know about Haru?" Kyo demanded of Shigure.

"Why do you ask?" Shigure asked looking at him curiously.

"It's really important!" Momiji asked, by this time he had worked himself up again.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked unsure.

"You know what I mean!" Kyo yelled angrily pointing a finger at him.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," he said quietly, "What about Haru are you wanting to know? I think I know as much about Haru as the rest of you."

"You don't know a thing about Haru's suicidal stage?" Yuki asked not believing Shigure was unaware.

"Suicidal?" He blinked completely surprised, "Is he okay?"

"Akito or Hatori never mentioned anything to you?" Yuki asked.

"No."

"But when Haru came over that day you mentioned that you noticed that Haru had been down," Yuki asked confused.

"I can pick up on feelings," Shigure sighed a little annoyed.

"Why didn't you ever mention it?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I didn't want to," he told them. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Like I said before, Haru was suicidal, but now I think he's gotten into some type of trouble," Momiji explained to the dog.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, he sneaks out at night. He's gone a lot. The other day Kyo saw him at a bar," Momiji went on to explain.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Kyo yelled seeing the look on the dog's face, "I got caught in the rain!"

"Sure, Kyo," He teased. "But no, I didn't know anything about it."

"So, what are we going to do?" Yuki sighed.

"Investigate," Momiji said matter-of-factly.

"We need to figure out who this boyfriend is," Yuki sighed.

"Boyfriend?" Shigure asked; they'd obviously forgotten to mention this part.

"Yeah, Haru's got a boyfriend," Yuki sighed, "and from what Kyo's heard he's not that savory a guy."

"Haru, we need to talk," Yuki told the cow after school had gotten out. Haru turned stiffly to him.

"I'm busy, can't talk," Haru sighed and went out the open doors.

"Haru, this is important," Yuki said not letting Haru go. Haru ignored him and continued walking. "Don't ignore me!"

'Oh, so the delicate prince thinks everyone must pay attention to him? What a selfish brat,' Haru thought but turned to the rat, a blank look concealing his feelings.

"Come on, come with me to Shigure's," Yuki told him grabbing him lightly by the arm. Haru wanted to twist Yuki's arm from the socket for touching him- but obviously didn't. So now he was being led… to Shigure's house- by Yuki- BY YUKI!

Once they got inside Haru saw that the Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji were already seated at the table. There were two seats left. Haru's mind screamed. He turned to leave, but Yuki's grip hardened as he yanked the cow into the seat.

Haru stared at Kyo still with that non-expressive look on his face. Kyo suddenly wished he wasn't seated so close to the cow. He also wanted to shrink in his seat. Neither wish being granted he turned away from the cow's stare. Kyo got the feeling Haru wanted to kill him.

"So you do know what this is about?" Shigure asked him, "Seeing as you're staring at the one you think is responsible."

Haru's weary glance turned from the cat to the dog. "Huh?" he asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb!" Kyo hissed.

"But, Kyo, I thought I was dumb?" Haru asked, letting a little of his true feelings slip out into his tone. The affect was almost acidic. Haru's little leak stunned the others, and he wasn't finished.

"Drop the act. What's up with you!" Yuki asked. "What have you gotten into?"

"Gotten into?" Haru asked listening to the rat for once and dropping the monotone voice he'd been using on them for so long and replacing it with a rather angry one.

"Momiji told us you were suicidal a little while ago," Shigure told him.

Haru's glared furiously at the rabbit. "You knew?"

"Hatori, told me not to do anything," Momiji said quickly.

'That doctor! I knew I should kill him,' Haru thought bitterly.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now?" Yuki asked almost demandingly.

"And what world do we live in where the rat can make all sorts of orders! You only care about yourself so what does it matter to you!" Their immediate impression was Black Haru. He glanced around seeing their stunned looks, "I'm not black, damnit."

He crossed his arms irritated at the thought.

"So this is you," Shigure wondered aloud, "than you really have changed, haven't you?"

"Changed?" Haru laughed, "Yeah sure. I go completely suicidal and no one gives damn. But if I do anything else all of the sudden everyone notices and all the sudden cares?"

"Haru, we always cared about you," Yuki told him.

"Oh, especially you right, Yuki," Haru spat out dangerously; he turned from the rat to face the others; he pointed to Yuki hastily, "You let him drag my ass here! Who do you think made me want to kill myself! If you haven't noticed I hate Yuki's guts! The next time he touches me I will break his arm!"

Haru stood up suddenly and walked to the door. "Tell the _good_ doctor to stay the fuck away from me." With that, Haru slammed the door shut.

"That didn't go well," Shigure sighed not being sarcastic for once.

It was several hours later before they said anything else again.

"I can't get over the fact that Haru hates you," Kyo snickered at the rat, ending the silence.

"Shut up," Yuki sighed, "I should have known something was up. Haru was acting weird, even for him. Plus there were times I swore he gave me dirty looks; and as it turns out he was."

"Its funny," Kyo said laughing a little.

"Hey, you're not exactly on good terms with him! You already said that he scares you," Yuki pointed out.

"Just that once," Kyo said in defense.

"I've never been afraid of Haru," Yuki told him coyly.

"Maybe you should be," Hatori said as he came in. "You know I've had a couple of calls on him."

"Hatori," they all said in surprise.

"So, your digging into Haru, are you?" Hatori asked, "That's a rather bad idea. Especially because he doesn't want you too."

"You know something?" Momiji asked the doctor eagerly.

"I know that Haru gets into a lot of trouble. We've been getting some rather cryptic calls at the main house. Plus a couple of cops have called. Although I've noticed that none of them call twice," Hatori sighed. "That worries me. One told me that the last one who called had been murdered."

"Murdered?" Kyo said worried, "Haru's not capable of murder, is he?"

"I didn't think so," Yuki shook his head.

"Haru would never murder anyone!" Tohru said quickly, "Not even when he was Black!"

Blood consumed the room. He'd really made a mess this time. Haru snickered thinking how one human could possibly bleed that much. One would almost assume that they'd walked into a scene from Hellsing; blood and guts everywhere. Oh well. He'd call Murphy and it would be cleaned up. If it was left like this it would posted all over the headlines. That's what Murphy was for... the clean-up crew. That old man would laugh when he saw this mess. Only two people could make a mess like that, the old man would say, Knox and Haru. Murphy told them they should work together once again. The mess they made together certainly took the cake.

Two minutes later the cell phone was attached to his ear. "Yeah, it's done. Had a little frustration to take out have fun cleaning this up... yeah... totally... no... all right then I'm gone."

end of chapter-

Please remember I need at least 5 reviews before the next post!


	11. Sidewalks

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 11-Sidewalks

Momiji watched as Haru slid out the door of his home. This was the third night that Momiji had followed Haru around at night. 'Thank god!' Momiji thought as he'd only been waiting for Haru to make his disappearing act for the last two hours- it was already past midnight. Haru slid out of the main house tailed closely by Momiji. Momiji allowed his mind to wander to the other two nights. Mostly Haru just went to that bar or to his boyfriend's apartment. Upon thinking of him Momiji shuddered.

Haru wandered down the darkened roads only stopping once for a streetlight. Momiji followed him for what seemed like ages. Momiji silently was starting to believe Haru was lost; he was going a different direction than the two previous nights. That's when Haru ducked into a small shop... or something like it. There was a red neon sign that read, "Yuko's."

'Is this another bar!' Momiji wondered. There was no one at the door and it looked small. Momiji stayed hidden from view of the front door and waited. It took almost forever for the cow to come back out. And he wasn't alone.

Momiji involuntarily shivered, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. It was Haru's boyfriend. Momiji was sure he didn't like the guy. He looked like a total punk or something. He still wore that white coat one almost like a doctor's, it was tattered and had red stains on it... like blood. Why would someone wear something like that. Momiji hardly thought that he was a doctor. Oh well, the whole effect made Momiji rather ill at ease. Haru and the other kissed each other heatedly.

'Gawd, do they have to do that again!' Momiji thought, 'I definitely don't trust him.'

They walked down the alley hand in hand. Both seemed very pleased with themselves. Haru's laughter reached Momiji's ears. 'Haru's laughing!' he thought stunned, he had laughed the other two nights. The sound was rather disturbing, 'Haru never laughs, it's just not him and I just don't like the sound of it.' The other- Knox, Momiji thought it was- laughed too. The whole thing sounded very twisted- not just Knox but Haru as well.

'What did they just do?' Momiji thought. You can bet they hadn't done anything like that the other two nights. The rabbit followed them back to an apartment building, 'they're going there again!"

5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(

"So how's the spying going?" Hatori asked as Momiji came into Shigure's house. It was after school and Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were all waiting for Momiji to give them info. Hell anything would do.

"Well, I told you before I'll tell you when the week is up," Momiji sighed, "but I can tell you that your impressions of Knox are most likely correct. Other than that you'll have to wait."

"Momiji," Yuki protested.

"He doesn't sit with us anymore," Tohru sighed sadly, "I mean at lunch. He's not there."

"Well, yeah," Momiji sighed, "I told you before that he hates us."

"I don't think 'hates' the right word," Hatori sighed.

"Well, yesterday I passed him in the hall and he gave me the most vicious glare," Yuki sighed, "I almost hid."

"So much for not being afraid of the cow," Kyo snorted.

"Shut up, it was like the glare of death, okay," Yuki said defensively.

"Glare of death?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Like if looks could kill," Kyo sighed, sometimes Tohru was really, really dense.

"Oh no, I know that it's just… I didn't think Haru capable of it," Tohru said hastily.

"Look like you want to kill someone?" Yuki asked, "Kyo, gives me that look all the time. But I doubt he actually wants to kill me; beat me yes, kill me no."

"You sure on that, rat?" Kyo asked him angrily.

"If it came down to it would you actually kill me?" Yuki sighed.

After a few moments of silence Kyo responded flatly, "probably not."

"Could we stay on topic?" Hatori asked trying to gain their attention.

"Well, what else can we say?" Kyo wondered out loud, "he hates us, wants to kill at least Yuki, he has some weird, probably unstable boyfriend, is there anything else I didn't say?"

"No, I think that's it," Hatori sighed, "unless Momiji gives us any further information."

"Not yet," Momiji told them hurriedly.

"Please," Tohru pleaded, "anything."

Momiji shook his head sadly, "sorry."

"Do you think he knows you're following him?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No," Momiji stated, "he definitely doesn't know. He might kill me if he did."

"He wouldn't kill you," Tohru said quickly.

"Depends on what you've seen by the time he finds out," Kyo snickered evilly.

Tohru blanched and Momiji just smiled.

"Secret," Momiji teased with a playful grin.

"Well, let's just say Momiji probably hasn't seen anyone being murdered at least," Hatori sighed.

End of Chapter 11-

Sorry, that was my attempt at trying a different… thingie. Please, if you like this story than speak (Write). I'd like 5 reviews.


	12. Time to Burn

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

And now, it's betaed too!

Chapter 12- Time to Burn

"Most of the time I followed him he went to two places; one certain bar, I think it was the bar Kyo stumbled into. The other was an apartment building, probably Knox's," Momiji reported. "There were a couple of times where he went other places. Most of those times they were other bars. A couple of times he went to weird places. Once he went to this small shop called, "Yuko's" or something, I don't know anything about that. But it just felt weird. Anyway, most of those times he was with Knox and they were laughing afterwards. I've never heard Haru laugh like that but I don't like it. It sounded kind of sadistic. Knox was laughing too."

"Maybe they were having a good time?" Shigure offered up.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Momiji sighed. "It was how they were having a good time that worries me. That laughing was very devious. Like they'd just done something very wrong."

"And this Knox, what about him?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Completely eerie," Momiji told them. "He had this white doctorish trench coat that was all tattered on the bottom and there were red splotches on it like blood or something. He had those wrist thingies on- they were green and black. The moment I saw him I... I don't like him. Not one bit. He reminds me of two things: Akito and a wolf, don't ask me how."

The rabbit crossed his arms in resolve. Yuki shivered involuntarily thinking of Akito.

"So, basically Haru goes to the bar and then home with Knox," Kyo asked annoyed at coming up with nothing.

"What about that shop? What's the name of it, again?" Shigure asked.

"Yuko's, heard of it?" Momiji asked the writer. Shigure shook his head sadly.

"I think that shop is at least worth investigating. Can you give me the directions?" Shigure asked the rabbit with a sigh. Momiji nodded and Shigure gave him a piece of paper. Momiji jotted down the directions as best he could. "If I get lost I guess I can always ask someone. Someone's bound to know."

"Let's hope, anyway," Yuki sighed.

"Well now what?" Shigure sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Nothing at the moment," Hatori sighed.

"Accept Shigure going to that shop," Kyo pointed out.

Shigure nodded, "I'm on it."

5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(

Shigure strolled down the street trying to follow Momiji's directions as best he could; but he was still getting lost.

A short female came into view, and he stopped to ask her for directions.

"I'm sorry I don't know the place that you're asking for, so I can't help you," she said and went on her way.

After asking several more people one finally knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, Yuko's! Why that's only a couple streets down, I love that place!" the girl said enthusiastically and cheered to herself, she quickly elaborated further until he thanked her, "I know you'll love it, too! Have fun!"

With that she ran off.

"That's an odd one," Shigure said silently to himself.

Several minutes later he saw the red neon sign; at least her directions were good. Shigure crossed the street and stepped into the shop. The inside looked to be some sort of reception area.

The women at the counter stared at him. Her eyes were those of amber; almost red. Long black hair that went down past where Shigure could see, strands splayed out everywhere. She wore a short floral patterned kimono. Her skin was cream-colored to the point that it was almost ivory. She wore red nail polish to match the red flowers on her kimono. Smoke from some weird type of herbal cigarette engulfed most of the space around her.

"Welcome to Yuuko's; I'm Yuuko Ichihari the hostess here. How may I help you?" she said, her voice was low and sultry and she took a puff of her cigarette and blew out.

"Umm… I was wondering what your prices were," Shigure stammered.

"You don't know my shop do you? You're looking into the white and black haired individual?" She sighed glancing at him from the side. A small smile spread across her lips, and she tilted her head his way.

"Umm… yeah… a lot of people come here looking for him?" Shigure sweated.

"No," she said simply, "no one has. He doesn't come in here much."

"Than how did you know?" Shigure asked confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said smiling.

"Are you psychic!" Shigure asked half kidding. She nodded. "Well then do you know what I'm going to ask next?"

"Your still wondering about my shop," she sighed and took a puff, letting the smoke out slowly. "No, there's nothing illegal going on here. This is a simple spa and tea shop."

"Spa and tea shop?" Shigure asked aloud, while thinking, 'how weird.'

"Mistress, we're out of lavender oil!" A little girl came running in followed by another one. They looked almost identical, except for their hair. One had rather long hair done in pigtails and the other's hair was shoulder length framing her face with little balled up pigtails at the top. She turned to them as they spoke.

"Oh, well then go and get some," she told them.

"Yes, Mistress!" they said and ran off giggling.

She turned back to him and said with a smile. "They're so precious."

There were several moments of silence.

"Oh, yeah," she said and turned back to him, "this is a spa and tea shop like I said and that is all."

"A spa and tea shop?" Shigure repeated and thought, 'is she on repeat or something?'

"There are things for the spa in the back," Yuko sighed and waved her hand as the smoke created a ring. She took another puff, "And as you can see there are tea is out here."

"So, what was the person I'm looking for doing here?" Shigure asked, he hardly thought Haru had come here for a massage.

"Haru and Knox were roughing up my customers again," she sighed poignantly saying their names, and a smile formed on her face, a sly one. "I guess it really can't be blamed if their jobs come in here."

"Roughing up your customers? Jobs?" Shigure asked probing further.

She smiled at him again, "I'm afraid if you're not a customer than you must leave. I have other work to do."

Shigure bowed respectfully and thanked her.

5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(

"Wow," Momiji said after Shigure had told them. "A spa?"

"But what about what she said about Haru and Knox roughing up customers?" Kyo asked.

"I told you, she wouldn't elaborate any further," Shigure sighed.

"Haru roughs people up for other people?" Yuki asked thoughtfully.

"No, Haru-san would never do that!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I think you're wrong," Hatori sighed, "but I truly hope you're right."

"Maybe we should ask to meet this Knox guy," Tohru said pensively.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yuki sighed worriedly.

End of chapter

Sorry, about the 'time pass' thingies, i can't remember what there called right now and I really don't know how to do them...

Ten points to the person first person who recognizes Yuuko and the little twins... and I also apologize if you think I did a bad job on any of them!

Please, at least five reviews so I can go on.


	13. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Okay, all editted now...

Chapter 13-Are You Gonna Be My Girl

"I'm going out now," Haru dully told Hatori and spun around to leave. It had been a couple of days since Hatori had moved into Haru's house. It was much easier to keep an eye on him this way.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hatori asked him once he had taken a good look at Haru's outfit.

Haru was wearing a tan jacket all buttoned up and tuffs of white around the wrists and neckline, there was also some outlining the bottom of the jacket, and the lining as well. There was a golden cowbell tied around his neck and he had tan gloves on. But what Hatori was obviously referring to was the narrow headband on Haru's head; there were cow ears and horns attached. The whole look was overly cowish.

"It's called Halloween," Haru sighed annoyed looking back at the doctor, "I'm going to Knox's."

"What's this Halloween? And no you're not going to Knox's," Hatori asked quickly.

"Halloween is a holiday and you can't make me stay here," Haru said flatly as he made to open the door.

Hatori quickly got up to grab the cow by the arm, effectively making Haru move from the door. "I said no."

"You just don't like Knox," Haru said annoyed, pointing a finger at Hatori accusingly as he said it.

"Of course I don't, and I don't like you hanging around him, either," Hatori stated flatly.

"Well isn't that too bad," Haru sighed getting even more annoyed. "Because I'm still going; you going to stay up all night and make sure I don't leave? Tomorrow's Sunday, I don't have school but you still have to work. Do you truly want to be tired all day?"

Haru had a good point.

"I could lock you in your room," Hatori thought out loud. Haru frowned.

"My room doesn't have a lock on it, and even if it did, there's a window," Haru argued crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your room is on the second story," Hatori told him, as if he hadn't known.

"And?" Haru prodded.

"You'd jump out a second story window?" Hatori asked.

"More or less," Haru replied, and then cracked a sly smile, "hey, I would have just snuck out after you were asleep but there's a party so I wanted to go early."

"Aren't you just brazen," Hatori sighed, and went back to reading his book. "Bye."

"Good," Haru opened the door and stepped onto the porch and into the night air. "Bye," he called as he shut the door.

'God.' He thought Hatori would never leave him alone. The stupid doctor finally listened to reason. His pace quickened; there was no way he was going to be late.

* * *

"Haru!" Knox yelled happily as Haru stepped into his apartment. Knox was wearing a long black trench coat with a suit underneath. There was a top hat fixed crookedly on his head and he wore a great deal more make-up than usual. 

"What are you suppose to be?" Haru asked him quickly studying his outfit.

"If you don't know, than I'm not going to tell you," Knox teased and kissed him.

"I'll make you," Haru teased back. "I'll twist your fingers."

"I don't doubt that," Knox reasoned kissing Haru's bottom lip, "but wouldn't you rather go to the party?"

"You can go with broken fingers," Haru replied.

"First I'd have to go to the hospital," Knox laughed, "than I'd be very late to my own party. You want that?"

"Maybe," Haru teased deviously; it was his turn to kiss Knox.

"You dirty…" Knox teased as he kissed the Ox back, "Come on let's go. There's plenty of time for that afterward."

The party was lots of fun and they drank a lot. It ended in the early hours of the morning. Knox practically dragged the drunken cow back to his place.

* * *

"Hey, I bought that outfit the other day," Knox teased as they ate breakfast. 

"You did!" Haru asked staring at his lover seriously.

Knox nodded evilly, "I had Manson go and get it. The poor guy was mortified."

"Ayame probably did something to him," Haru laughed. Then look at Knox seriously, "You really want me to wear it?"

"No, I bought it to just stare at it," Knox teased.

"I don't know," Haru sighed, "do you really think a dress would look good on me?"

Knox nodded very enthusiastically, "Course."

"Well, for you then," Haru sighed and Knox ran to go get it. "But only if you wear those black pants I like and that Korn shirt. No trench."

Knox nodded swiftly but a little frown escaped, "Fair trade."

After a half an hour Haru was unrecognizable. He wore a long black dress. He had struggled to put on the skirt; his feet kept getting caught in the multiple layers of silk and lace and when he finally managed to finish dressing, he had to adjust the low neckline; the bell sleeves falling back to his elbows as he did so.

"Damn I do look like a girl," Haru sighed studying himself in the mirror.

"Right, let's go," Knox said. "I could open the bar."

"We're not going to the bar even if no one's there," Haru told him sternly.

"Now say it in a girlie voice," Knox teased.

"How about we stick the dress on you," Haru countered.

"It wouldn't quite fit," Knox teased, "I'm taller than you."

"Then I'll make it fit," Haru answered back.

"All right," Knox said relenting, "Seriously though, you don't want people to think you're a guy do you?"

"I'm not going to talk," Haru sighed.

Knox snickered and the two of them went out.

They were having a fairly good time; the only people that stared at them were those that were just staring at Haru's dress. They'd just left the bakery when Haru spied Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. His eyes widened and Knox followed his gaze.

"Those are your cousins and Tohru, right?" Knox asked with a hint of mischievousness.

Haru nodded, but he wasn't liking where this was going.

An almost feral smile crossed Knox's lips, "Let's go." He jumped up and headed their way.

"What are you doing!" Haru whispered catching up to him.

"Let's see how well that disguise works," Knox whispered back and kissed Haru's earlobe.

Haru didn't say a word after, just grabbed Knox's hand. He and Knox stood next to the threesome as they waited to cross the street. Knox studied them more closely.

"What's your problem!" Kyo shot, realizing he was being stared at.

"Hmmm," Knox said as if knocked out of some trance, and continued innocently, "did you say something to me? I kind of spaced."

"No," Kyo growled clearly annoyed.

He turned to his 'girl' friend and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, nuzzling her neck. Haru felt like he was going to die his heart was racing so fast.

The light changed and they crossed the street with no more incident and the groups split in opposite directions.

"That was fun," Knox cheered, raising a hand in triumph, "let's do it again!"

Haru glared at him.

"Or not," Knox teased, a little deflated. "I think I've had enough for one day. Let's go home."

Haru strolled into the house several hours later to find a rather irritated Hatori waiting for him.

"Where have you been; it's well past three," Hatori asked him.

"Oh, what no welcome home, how are you, how've you been?" Haru teased with a snort as he hung up his coat.

"You've been gone for eighteen hours," Hatori pointed out.

"Really! Hadn't noticed," Haru said sarcastically and started to go up to his room.

"Haru, we've decided we want to meet your boyfriend, Knox," Hatori sighed, "tomorrow at Shigure's around four in the afternoon."

Haru snorted again, not turning back to face the doctor. "Don't expect anything."

End of chapter 13-

It's been almost a week so this is 13, unbetaed again… hopefully I'll get 13 and then repost it.

This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Its kind of funny. I saw a fan pic on deviantart a little while ago with Haru in a dress and then I thought: funny Haru… in a dress… and then I remembered that I'd written this… and then it made me laugh harder. If you hadn't already noticed I'm a real twisted individual.

Gave up on the border things…

Please, five reviews or I'll take FOREVER to post again…


	14. Dare

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 14- Dare

It was about fifteen minutes after four now.

"I suppose they really wouldn't show up anyway," Yuki sighed and started to go up to his room only stopped by a knock on the door.

"They really showed?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Maybe it's someone selling something," Yuki sighed but went back to join them anyway.

Tohru went to get the door. She opened the door to see Haru and the same individual she'd seen just days ago with the pretty black haired girl.

"Hey, Tohru," Haru replied stepping in. The other followed suit staring at her intently.

"You're Knox?" Tohru asked completely confused.

"No, I'm the replacement," Knox taunted a little too maliciously.

"Knox, at least be nice to Tohru. I told you, you didn't have to come," Haru told him sternly.

Knox crinkled his nose and said nothing, choosing to instead wrap his arms around Haru and bury his head into the crook of Haru's neck.

They followed Tohru as she led them into the kitchen.

The look on Kyo and Yuki's faces was utterly priceless, their mouths hung open and their eyes widened.

"You were the guy from the other day," Kyo hissed, "with the girl."

"There was no girl," Knox sneered back as he and Haru sat down at the two remaining spots. "That was Haru."

"I thought you were going to make something up," Haru told him agitatedly; Knox could tell if they weren't here he would've been smacked- hard.

"I couldn't think of anything," Knox said slowly, raising his arms slightly and tilting his head to one side for a second before straightening back up.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Haru said annoyed.

"Your hair is green," Momiji observing him out loud. It had obviously been too dark from him differentiate black from dark green when he'd been spying on them.

"So?" Knox said slowly staring down the rabbit.

"And you're eyes are purple," Momiji went on pointing out.

"Again, so?" Knox said slowly.

"And there's red splatters on your coat," Momiji went on.

Knox's nose wrinkled, "I was painting the bar."

"That bar?" Kyo asked thinking about the bar he'd stumbled into. That bar was a red color.

Knox nodded, remembering a conversation that he'd had with Haru about the cat's visit.

"Why?" Shigure asked curiously.

"I didn't like the color," Knox told him.

"And they let you?" Shigure asked.

"It's my bar. I can do to it what I want thank you," Knox replied, a little annoyed.

"You own it?" Kyo said incredulously, no wonder that bouncer guy was worried about his boss getting mad.

Knox nodded again, "You had a little visit a while ago, right?"

"It was raining," Kyo said quickly.

Knox turned his attention back to the bunny, "Why'd you ask about my coat anyway?"

"There's red splotches on it," Momiji said.

"And you thought that was…" Knox asked curiously.

"Blood," Momiji sighed not looking in Knox's direction.

"You're aware that dried blood is brown, right?" Knox asked, "And why would I have blood on my coat?"

"Why do you keep a coat with red paint splattered on it?" Kyo asked.

"Well, isn't this just the Inquisition," Knox teased, and then went on to explain, "It was my uncle's coat. He was a doctor; before he died he gave it to me. So, I wouldn't get rid of it for the world."

"Oh," Kyo said flatly his face reddened; clearly feeling embarrassed.

"Anything else?" Knox sighed, turning to look at Hatori.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hatori asked.

"No reason in particular," Knox said nonchalantly and rested his head in his hands. His eyes strayed back to the rabbit across the table.

Momiji suddenly felt very glad there was a table between them even if Knox wasn't acting evil or anything.

Several minutes went by.

"What no more questions?" Knox sighed, glancing at them all quickly, finally settling on Yuki. "What a let down."

"How did you meet Haru?" Tohru asked quickly.

Knox turned to her and then Haru, "Should I tell them?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Haru snorted annoyed.

"Please, I'd like to know," Tohru pleaded.

"Fine, whatever, tell 'em," Haru sighed obviously unhappy.

"I found him and took him home with me," Knox said simply.

The others gawked at him.

"You had to say it _that_ way," Haru said annoyed, staring at his lover.

"It's true," Knox said staring back at the cow.

"Found him where?" Kyo asked assumingly.

"Out in the rain; freezing to death," Knox sighed with a smile.

"Freezing to death?" Momiji asked, then turned to Haru, "Knox saved you?"

Haru nodded.

"Is that when you were…" Momiji let his question trail off, a sad look on his face.

"Of course," Haru snorted eyeing the rabbit.

"And you brought a stranger into your home?" Hatori asked.

Knox looked at Hatori angrily and spat out, "What was I supposed to do, let him die?"

"Someone's angry," Shigure said with a small smile.

Haru laughed amused at Shigure even thinking Knox was pissed, "He's not angry."

"Thanks for the chat, but I've got to get the bar ready to open," Knox said impatiently getting up. Haru followed suit.

"Actually I'd like you to go back to the main house; Akito wants to talk to you," Hatori sighed.

Haru looked at him impatiently and a little annoyed.

"I'm a busy person; tell him to reschedule," Knox said turning to leave.

"That wasn't a request," Hatori sighed trying to prevent Knox from leaving.

"Well, he's not in charge of me is he?" Knox said calmly and slid past the doctor followed by Haru.

"Well, at least now I know where that attitude comes from," Hatori sighed, after the two were gone.

"He didn't seem that bad, and he saved Haru's life," Tohru pointed out. "And that does explain why they were always at the bar, Knox owns it."

"If he was telling the truth," Kyo snorted.

"Why would he lie?" Tohru asked.

End of chapter 14-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	15. PtsofAthrty

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 15- Pts.of.Athrty

There was a small leisurely knock on Knox's door and he glanced at it wondering who it was.

"Who is it?" Knox called out as he came closer to the door.

"Hatori," said the voice from the other side of the door.

Knox opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Just a couple moments of your time is all," Hatori said stepping in, staring the place over, it looked ordinary enough; living room here, nicely decorated, kitchen off to one side, couldn't see much of that, and a hallway probably leading to a bathroom and bedroom.

"Hmmm, friendly visit or otherwise?" Knox wondered aloud, turning his back on the doctor and going into the kitchen. Hatori followed him. He started to shuffle around obviously looking for something, "I never told you where I lived, and I doubt Haru did. Don't suppose you want some tea. I was going to make some anyway."

Having found the tea, he grabbed the kettle.

"It took a little while to find out. You're a hard person to track down." Hatori said, "And unfortunately no. I won't be here long enough."

"It's that way for a reason," he commented as he put the kettle on the stove, turning on the burner.

"So sorry you don't want any tea," he sighed wearily. "What have you come here for?"

He spun around to find the doctor right behind him. Hatori grabbed unto Knox's head. Knox saw white and a swirl of spots.

"Don't do that!" Knox hissed angrily, "It doesn't work on me."

Hatori, not understanding Knox's resistance to his memory suppression, grabbed Knox and attempted to try again. Maybe he'd done something wrong.

Knox hissed as the white light and swirls of dots swam through his vision again. He angrily smacked Hatori, who landed on the ground.

"Damn it, didn't I tell you that doesn't work!" Knox said giving Hatori the coldest glare Hatori had ever seen in his life.

"Akito ordered it," Hatori said quietly, "I'm bound to his word, I don't get a choice in the matter."

"So it was Akito who ordered this! Had a little fit about my refusal to visit!" An evil, deranged smile crossed his lips, and his eyes lit up like purple fire, "Why don't I give that visit now."

He spun around and turned off the burner and hastily went to the closet. He took off his white coat and replaced it with a black one as he left.

The car ride to the main house was too quiet for Hatori and it definitely wasn't a pleasant quiet. Hatori could tell Knox was seriously enraged. Haru had been right; Knox was nothing more than annoyed the other day.

The two strode into the main house, Hatori full of apprehension. He just knew something was going to happen; he could feel it. Still, he had no idea why he was leading Knox and he couldn't find it in himself to stop, it was like some unseen force was slowly dragging him along ever since he'd left Knox's apartment.

Akito was lying on his side as Hatori came in.

"Is it done?" Akito said turning to the dragon.

Before Hatori could even mouth a reply Knox came barging in, elbowing Hatori, and replying in a snarling voice, as Hatori fell to the ground; every ounce of air seemed to have been knocked from him. He struggled to catch his breathe.

Knox spun around to face Hatori.

"Get out," Knox demanded in a venomous, icy cold tone worse than any Akito had ever used.

Hatori scrambled to get away from him.

Once Hatori was gone, Knox turned back to Akito and looked at him in a rather deranged fashion.

"Like I said he tried, but you obviously don't know _wh_o you're dealing with," Knox snarled lividly, he continued in raising his voice, "and now you've gone and made me _angry_."

Akito would never show it but he was scared and he couldn't have that. He snarled angrily and pulled a small knife from his yukata and charged at Knox.

Hatori stood outside wondering why he'd listen to Knox; maybe because he looked utterly terrifying. Yeah that was definitely it. Several minutes went by. Hatori started to get worried, but for whom he wasn't sure.

"Go and get your god," Knox advised with that cold unfeeling tone.

Startled Hatori twisted around to see Knox standing on the porch; his eyes as ice cold as his tone. He was covered in blood and the blood wasn't his own.

He took a few steps away from Hatori, before he stopped.

"I'll let myself out," he growled, not even bothering to turn around. Having said that, he walked off in a calm manner.

Chapter 15 end-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	16. Bite the Hand

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated T: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Sorry, it took so long to post... not having computer access sux.

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 16- Bite the Hand

Hatori watched Knox go for a few seconds before he ran inside to see Akito. He was lying on the ground not moving; there were blood spatters all over the room. A little silver knife, its blade smeared crimson, lay on the ground several feet away from him. Hatori realized that it was the knife that Akito always had.

Haru idly walked into the main house on his way to his home. He wanted to see Knox; he'd have to go over there later… once his homework was done. At this point he didn't care if Hatori yelled at him.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Knox in his front room, there was blood on his coat. Knox got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked; surprise was an understatement. 'How'd he get here? I've never told him the directions before.'

"Hatori visited me so I thought it would only be fair to give Akito a little visit too," Knox told him still not letting go of the cow.

"He tried to erase your memory," Haru half asked, as Knox finally let go of him. Knox just nodded. "Did you kill Akito?"

Knox shook his head, "If Hatori hurries he won't die."

Haru's face remained blank for a moment, "I half wish you did kill him. But then, you'd be in a lot of trouble if you had."

Knox nodded, and then smiled evilly, "I don't necessarily know about that. They don't have much proof."

Haru looked at him and dead panned, "Oh, yeah forgot for a second. But still…"

"You know I love you, but I don't know what would happen to you if he died," Knox sighed and stared at him.

Haru smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you too."

"Why don't I show you my house since you're here," Haru smiled grabbing his hand, "and wash your hands."

* * *

Akito had been in the hospital for quite sometime now but thanks to Hatori's quick actions and the help of some other doctors he was now at least stable. 

Hatori sat in his office. His mind wandered to Akito's wounds. It was weird; too weird. He needed to talk to someone; anyone… as long as it wasn't another doctor anyway.

Maybe it was time to go to Shigure's and let them know of the current situation. Maybe it would make sense then. Maybe.

He got up and left not bothering to tell anyone goodbye. It nagged at him the whole way there. Obviously he'd missed something. Or there was something wrong with… no. What could possibly… no, he wouldn't think about until he got to Shigure's. Hopefully they were home. Momiji was over there again. It seemed he was over there a lot lately. He quickly decided that it wasn't something Momiji or Tohru should hear. He'd have to get them out of the room or something.

He pulled up to Shigure's and knocked on the door. It was Tohru who answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Hatori." Her smiled faded as she saw him, she asked, "what's wrong?"

Sometimes Tohru could be very empathetic.

"Nothing," Hatori told her. "Momiji is over here right?"

As if to answer his question the rabbit came bouncing into view chased by a very angry Kyo.

"Never mind," Hatori sighed as he went inside, "Miss Honda, would you please take Momiji and go get this for me. Don't tell them what it is."

He handed her a little slip of paper with something scribbled on it.

"She's not your errand girl! Do it yourself!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Of course!" Tohru answered Hatori. "Momiji, you want to go with me, right?"

The rabbit nodded.

"All right! Let's go!" Momiji yelled happily as the two left.

Kyo looked rather annoyed.

"So, why was it that you wanted Tohru and Momiji gone?" Shigure asked. He really wasn't so stupid sometimes.

"Yuki is here right?" Hatori asked, not wanting to tell them more than once.

"Upstairs," Shigure pointed.

"Someone go get him," Hatori sighed, he didn't want to do it.

"Go on, Kyo," Shigure told him.

"Why should I go and get the damn rat?" Kyo shouted angrily, "I'm not his babysitter or anything. You're the adult you do it!"

"Because I said so," Shigure said.

"That's no reason!" Kyo yelled at him.

Just then Yuki came down the stairs.

"I take it you want to talk to me," he sighed once downstairs. He turned to Kyo, "you know you're really loud right?"

"Shut up, ya damn rat," Kyo said angrily.

"Yes, let's sit down in the kitchen," Hatori said and went into the kitchen, leaving them to follow him.

"So what's so important?" Kyo snapped annoyed, once they'd sat down.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"She and Momiji left," Hatori said, "I didn't want them to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Really, what is it?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Akito ordered Knox's memory erased," Hatori started only to cut off.

"And who didn't know it would come down to that," Yuki sighed.

"That's not all," Hatori said, "I went to Knox's and tried to erase his memory…"

"Tried?" Shigure asked in surprise.

"It didn't work," Hatori continued, "I tried twice; made him pretty mad. Side note, the other day when Haru had said that Knox wasn't mad he was right. I've never seen anyone so angry; scary. Anyway, we went back to the main house…"

"We? You took Knox to the main house?" Kyo asked.

"He wanted to go, and I wasn't in the mood or position to disagree with him," Hatori sighed.

"Well, that's scary news to me," Shigure said.

"Anyway I took him to Akito," Hatori sighed.

"What were you thinking!" Yuki shot, "Akito, would kill him!"

Yuki paused for a moment, "Did he kill him?"

"No, almost the complete opposite, Knox tore Akito up pretty badly," as Hatori said this the others' eyes widened in shock, Hatori remembered grimly the words Knox had spat out before he'd left, "Akito, almost died. The worst part about it all… in a professional medical opinion, no human could've done that to Akito. It was like a wolf had attacked him. There were claw and bite marks all over, canine bite marks."

The three looked at him in complete shock and there were several moments of the most unnerving silence after Hatori was done speaking.

"What do you mean like a wolf?" Yuki asked finally ending the silence.

"Just like I told you," Hatori sighed, "the official report was that Akito was attacked by an animal, a wolf."

"So your saying that the cops wouldn't even charge Knox with anything because there was no proof that Knox attacked him," Shigure said thoughtfully.

"Shigure, you know the main house would never call the police," Hatori sighed.

"But even if they wanted too, they couldn't?" Shigure said.

"Shigure, you're ignoring the issue," Yuki sighed annoyed.

"Issue is, again?" Shigure asked as if not knowing.

"How'd he do it?" Kyo half told Shigure and half asked annoyed and curious.

"Maybe he can turn into a wolf," Shigure half teased, "it's not impossible you know. Maybe he's a werewolf or something…"

"Yeah and maybe he's a wolf in disguise, who knows," Kyo snapped angrily.

"Wolf in disguise?" Hatori asked.

"Ya know like tricking us all," Kyo snapped he got up suddenly, "I've got homework to do. If you find anything else out… I wanna know."

He looked at Hatori for a moment and then left the room.

"Well, whatever it is we need to find out," Hatori sighed.

"You think it has something to do with the fact that you couldn't erase his memory?" Yuki asked.

"It probably does," Hatori sighed. "I'll look into it."

He got up and bid them farewell.

"Well, this is getting interesting," Shigure sighed as Hatori left.

End of chapter 16-

Has anyone noticed the chapters titles?

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	17. The Midnight Show

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? **Rated M**: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

**All right, now this is Rated M: Why? Because of this chapter and basically this chapter alone. I warn you that the second half of this chapter gets violent but I'll warn you again before it starts.**

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 17- the Midnight Show

It had been several days now and Hatori still hadn't come up with anything on any Knox theories. He'd ruled out the chance of Knox being a werewolf. Legend said that those bitten by a werewolf would become werewolves themselves, and Akito showed no signs of being one. Werewolves were said to have the ability to heal fast, and Akito's health was dwindling at an exceedingly disturbing rate. Hatori inwardly cringed; he was not looking forward to finding a new head. He also very much doubted Kyo's theory; it just didn't make much sense physically. So there was nothing.

Hatori needed to take a walk and clear his head. The streetlights were doing nothing to help dispel the darkness. Sure the little pools of light under the lights were bright enough but as soon as you stepped out from under one the dark would swallow you whole again. The next streetlight didn't come fast enough.

A noise to his left startled Hatori, and he spun to look into the alley. It was pitch dark. Hatori squinted trying harder to see into the alley. Just then two purple eyes stared back at him mere inches from him. Hatori held his ground, but inwardly he flinched.

"Well, if it isn't the good doctor," Knox sneered as he came out of the shadows; his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Knox, what are you up to?" Hatori asked, he was both relieved and disturbed that it was Knox that he'd run into; although more disturbed than relieved.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Knox sighed and tossed his head.

"Well, one has to wonder what you're doing in a dark alley," Hatori pointed out.

"Are you a cop now too?" Knox snickered and grinned at him.

"Would you answer a cop?" Hatori asked him, "Or would you attack him?"

"You know Haru doesn't give you enough credit," Knox told him a little amused and then turned to leave. He looked over shoulder at Hatori, "By the way, how's Akito?"

The amusement was very apparent now.

"Not doing well," Hatori answered although he wasn't sure why he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Knox snickered, and started to walk again, calling back, "You should tell him to be more careful around wild animals."

**_

* * *

_****_(A/N:) Warning: __the next part is very VIOLENT and GORY… so if you don't want to read it you don't have too. You won't be at at a loss in the story if you don't read it. So, PLEASE if you have a faint heart, weak stomach, or pure mind (yeah right XD) don't read the next part of the chapter. AND don't worry, this is the most awful part. There's still more blood coming up, but nothing like this…_**

* * *

The red-head ran and ran. But it was no use; the black and white haired teen would catch up eventually. No one would help him. No one could help him. Gasping heavily he ran through the park, empty of life so late at night. 

It was always fun when his prey fought back. But the running made Haru annoyed. The boy was getting nowhere. Finally, he collapsed in heap by a cherry blossom tree. He tried to catch his breathe and turned on his back to look up at Haru, his blue eyes wide in fear and panic. Haru growled slightly and withdrew a cherry wood switchblade. The long silver blade made a wonderful 'swoosh' noise as it ascended from its keep. This was going to be fun. The boy deserved it, having made him run so much. He gave the boy a crazed smile as he leaned in close. The blade traced his jaw line just barely nicking it as it did.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have run so much, it makes this worse for you; very, very bad," Haru said slowly and a made a tsking noise. He lowered the blade and grazed the redhead's throat. A thin line of blood was left in the wake of the blade, all the while a malicious-cheshire cat grin remained on Haru's face. He withdrew some rope from his coat pocket and swiftly tied the redhead's hands together above his head. "Don't want you to get any ideas."

"Please don't kill me!" he whined helplessly, trying desperately to squirm away, but it was no use; Haru was after all sitting on top of him.

"Don't be irrational, of course I'm going to kill you," Haru snickered swirling the knife in one hand. "You make too much noise, and I'm going to have to gag you. That's not as fun for me," his eyes narrowed maliciously, "so don't."

The redhead's eyes widened furtherer in complete horror. Haru lowered the blade so it was inches from the boy's chest. "Ever done any carving?" Haru asked calmly.

"C-c-carving!" the boy managed to choked out as fresh tears streaked his cheeks. Haru nodded as he cut through the shirt… it was an inconvenience anyway. He traced a large swiveling pattern into the boy's chest as the boy screamed out in pain at the top of his lungs. Haru stopped his movement but the knife was still cutting into the skin. He stared crazily at the boy for a second before lowering his head so that he was right by his ear.

"What did I say?" Haru growled angrily drawing the knife further into the flesh and twisting. The boy screamed out in pain once again. Haru drew his head away. "You know, you're lack of attention is going to make you hurt a lot more."

The boy clamped his mouth shut. Haru snickered, "Good boy," then sneered, "we'll see how long that'll last."

The bloody knife was waved in front of his face for a moment as Haru reached up with his spare hand grabbing the redhead's hand yanking a finger free. That feral smile lit up again. The knife disappeared from the boy's vision again but he had a fairly frightening idea of what Haru was up to. It was confirmed seconds later when the blade of the knife tore into the base of his finger hacking its way through bone. The boy arched up screaming for all the pain in the world. Someone was bound to hear that.

"Now I'm going to have to gag you," Haru snarled and clicked the blade into its hold and shoved the knife back into his pocket. He also took something out, it was some duct tape. He unrolled a little bit and ripped off the end. He roughly taped the redheads mouth shut and snarled as he replaced the roll back in his pocket, "If you think I'm anywhere near done with you, you are sadly mistaken."

Haru withdrew the last thing from his pockets and showed it to the boy. His eyes widened as he saw the light yellow lighter, "Let's make roast fingers," Haru teased and reached for the boy's hands, he wrenched them closer so that he could see them. The boy shut his eyes tight not wanting to see what had become of his finger, not wanting to watch any of Haru's twisted fun. Haru frowned, "Fine, close your fucking eyes, it's not gonna stop me," and flicked the lighter. The flame was put under the fingers of the redhead's hand that hadn't had the finger sawed off. He cried out and struggle as the flame licked at his fingers.

"Come on, why struggle?" Haru asked in amusement as he held the lighter and the boy's fingers in place. The only answer Haru received was the boy's now muffled screaming. He kept burning until he became bored of watching the fire scorching fingers. He wanted to cut again. First he shoved the boy's hands back over his head. Then he shoved the lighter back into his pocket and withdrew the knife again. Once again the blade quickly rose from its port as if eager to do more. It gleamed crimson in the moonlight. He held it to the redhead's left cheek and slashed it across the face. Blood slid down his face and landed in growing pool and on the ground. Haru zealously repeated the task; this time on the other cheek. Then he started to hack into the boy's arms. More blood spilled out, escaping the body and staining the ground.

Done with his cutting he only had one thing left to do. He lowered the blade, placing on the redhead's cheek again. He traced his way down to his neckline. In one savage movement he slit the red-head's throat; blood oozed out. The boy desperately tried to breath, his choking was loud and panicked. Haru watched with deep satisfaction, until the boy stopped struggling.

He stared at the body for several seconds and then got up.

End of Chapter 17

Well, if you read the second half I did warn you TWICE.

And all but the 1st of my chapter titles happen to be song titles! only one person noticed that...

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	18. Swallow the Knife

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 18-Swallow the Knife

"So you still haven't found out anything about Knox?" Kyo demanded as Hatori came into the house.

"Is Tohru gone?" Hatori asked ignoring Kyo's question for the moment. Shigure nodded. "Good. And to answer your question. Kyo, no, I really haven't."

"Than why are you here?" Yuki asked sourly crossing his arms.

"You know I had a little accidental meeting with Knox… well, maybe it wasn't accidental on his part. I hadn't meant to meet up with him. But who knows the more I think on it. Maybe he did it on purpose," Hatori told them.

"Okay, and what happened?" Shigure asked calmly.

"I went out for a walk and Knox came out of some alley," he went on to tell them the whole story including what Knox had said about wild animals.

"Why would he say something like that?" Kyo hissed angrily.

"Well, Akito _did_ have bite marks," Yuki snorted at Kyo.

"I know that!" Kyo hissed.

"Can you two fight, later!" Shigure asked them clearly annoyed.

"So, has anyone thought of any new theories at all?" Hatori sighed as he drew a blank.

"Umm… hey," Tohru said coming into the kitchen.

"Tohru, I thought you said you had work?" Yuki asked her worried about how much she'd heard.

"I forgot they switched my days off," she said shyly, "so this is what you haven't been telling me? I thought it had something to do with Haru… not Knox."

They frowned but nodded, there was no use in trying to deceive her.

"Knox attacked Akito? And he left bite marks?" she asked concerned.

"Like that of a wolf," Yuki sighed.

"And we don't know how," Hatori said explaining, "he's not a werewolf, so we don't know what happened exactly."

"Maybe he's cursed," she said slowly after thinking it over for a moment.

"Well, actually I think that's the best theory so far," Hatori sighed after a small pause.

"Well now why didn't we think of that!" Shigure laughed in amusement, "Here we are the ones that are cursed and we being so high and mighty couldn't ever think that there might someone else cursed out there."

"Shut up, Shigure," Kyo hissed, although inwardly he knew the dog was kind of right.

"But if Knox is cursed than is it some family curse?" Hatori contemplated.

"Or is it something that he alone bears?" Shigure added.

"And what kind of curse is it? What exactly does it do?" Yuki sighed.

"All good questions but we still don't know if it's a curse," Hatori sighed, "or maybe a spell of some sort."

"You think maybe he did that to himself?" Shigure asked the dragon.

"I don't know," Hatori sighed, "I'm going to see if I can find some information on Knox."

"You do that," Kyo sighed annoyed, he had another idea.

* * *

"Hey, Haru!" the cat called the white and black haired teen, the next day after school.

Said teen stared at him for a second before continuing on his way home. Kyo hurried towards Haru.

"Don't want to talk," Haru sighed and ignored Kyo, not bothering to give the cat a complete sentence.

"Look, I'm worried about you!" Kyo exclaimed annoyed, "How much do you really know about that Knox guy?"

"Oh, so this is about my boyfriend then?" Haru asked as he continued walking.

"What do you see in him?" Kyo asked the cow.

"More than I see in you," Haru growled annoyed and sped up hoping the cat wouldn't follow. Of course, Kyo only sped up too.

"I mean it!" Kyo asked as he matched Haru's pace.

"How can you ask me that? I love him," Haru snarled angrily.

"Well, how much do you know about him?" Kyo asked continuing to question the cow.

"I know _everything_ about him," Haru shot angrily, "and he knows _everything_ about me!"

"You told him about the curse?" Kyo asked him as Haru sped up even more.

"Why not?" Haru asked as he suddenly stopped making the cat almost run into him.

"So, you just told him!" Kyo asked shocked, "How'd he handle it?"

"That's none of your business!" Haru snorted and started to walk again.

"C'mon, tell me something!" Kyo hissed following the white and black haired teen. Haru spent the whole rest of the way ignoring all of Kyo's questions. Kyo finally gave up outside the gates to the main house.

End of Chapter 18

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	19. In the Shadows

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 19- In the Shadows

"Kyo, why'd you question Haru?" Hatori sighed, "Now, he knows we're trying to find out about Knox!"

"He probably already knew that," Yuki sighed, for once defending the cat, "I don't think they keep things from each other. Knox definitely knows that we're trying to figure him out. So, chances are Haru already knew."

"Wow, you defending Kyo?" Shigure asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo hissed angrily.

"So, what did you find out about Knox?" Shigure asked Hatori curious, ignoring Kyo.

"Well, he was born in Manchester…" Hatori started out, only to be cut off by Kyo.

"Where is that!" Kyo growled annoyed.

"The United Kingdom, England! You haven't noticed that accent of Knox's? Or his name for that matter?" Yuki shot annoyed at the cat's interruption, "He is English you know."

"He's English-Japanese, his father is from England and his mother was Japanese," Hatori told them, "both of them were quite rich; though his father's family was losing money and his mother's making lots of it. Neither of their families seemed to hold a curse, but neither does ours if you look around. Anyway, they married in early '87 and Knox was born in later that year. That makes Knox 18 now…"

"I could've sworn he was older than that," Shigure said interrupting.

"Stop interrupting," Hatori said annoyed.

"Hey, that was the first time! Kyo interrupted last time!" Shigure whined.

"No more interruptions from anyone!" Yuki said annoyed.

"That includes you, rat boy," Kyo hissed angrily.

"No fighting!" Tohru told them.

Kyo and Yuki looked angrily at each other but said nothing.

"Okay, well he went to elementary school and then middle school, the teachers all said he was brilliant but was very rebellious; he even skipped the second grade. He was always put in school counseling. Nothing much there either. In his Junior year of high school he dropped out and moved here. That's about it," Hatori notified them.

"Great so that avenue was a big fat zero," Kyo growled, disappointed.

"That still doesn't mean that he isn't cursed or that he didn't put some spell on himself," Yuki told them thinking about it.

"Well, I guess we were mistaken in hoping that looking into his past would give us some big red flag," Kyo said rolling his eyes annoyed.

"What about his parents weren't they worried when he moved away?" Tohru asked Hatori.

"Well, it really didn't say anything about that," Hatori said and looked over his notes, he read off a sentence, "his mother died when he was a baby and his father remarried a short time after that…"

"His mother died when he was a baby? How?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well, it said she was murdered," Hatori said thinking back on reading that part of the report, "he was about ten months old."

"So he doesn't remember her at all?" Tohru asked sorrowfully, "that's so sad."

"Indeed," Shigure agreed with the saddened girl.

"I wonder how it was growing up for him. Did he have siblings?" she asked.

"Four," Hatori said after a moment of searching, "two brothers and two sisters. Only one of them was younger than him."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, "didn't you say something about Knox's parents being married and then having Knox that same year?"

Hatori nodded, "they're all only related to him by his father."

"So then Knox's father had two children with this other woman and then married Knox's mother. She had Knox. She died. And he married this other woman?" Shigure asked curiously.

"It appears that way," Hatori told him.

"You said Knox's mother was murdered?" Yuki asked. "Why didn't they question the husband sounds like he had motive."

"The money," Shigure said aloud.

"I think we're getting a little off track here," Hatori told them. "We're trying to figure out about Knox remember?"

"Hatori's right," Yuki said. "This doesn't have anything to do with Knox. He was only ten months old when that happened."

Kyo stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Haru again," Kyo told them as he left the room, leaving no room for them to argue with him.

5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(5(

The following day after school the cat was once again trying to interrogate the cow.

"C'mon, tell me!" Kyo yelled at Haru angrily. "You know!"

Haru didn't respond.

"What's with Knox?" Kyo repeated the question for the third time.

This incited something inside Haru because he stopped walking and stared at Kyo, "If I didn't tell you anything the first million times than why keeping asking for another! Are you trying to piss me off!"

"No," Kyo muttered, "I want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you so forget it!" Haru growled and continued on his path.

"C'mon, Haru?" Kyo pleaded, "tell me why you like him then?"

Once again Haru stopped; giving the cat a dangerous glare and changed directions heading somewhere else.

"Haru, where are you going?" Kyo asked still frightened by the glare.

"My boyfriend's, I've had enough of you," Haru informed him angrily.

Kyo continued to follow the white and black haired teen, for some insane- death wish reason that even he couldn't fathom. He tried to turn and leave the cow alone but he found that he couldn't.

"You're still following me!" Haru hissed out as a little warning.

Kyo remained silent. Haru growled.

End of chapter 19-

Sorry for the blahhhh... next chapter something actually happens! XD

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	20. Cuts Marked in the March of Men

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

Chapter 20-Cuts Marked in the March of Men

Kyo followed Haru down several blocks until they reached a large apartment building. Haru scowled at him before taking out his keys and unlocking the front door. Kyo rubbed his hands together as they took the elevator up to the sixth floor.

Stepped out of the elevator they proceeded down a hallway. At this point Kyo would've liked nothing more than turn back; get away before it was too late. But again, he was for some reason, unable to do so.

They stepped onto the mat of the second to last door on the right and Haru took out his keys again, unlocking the door. Haru slipped in followed by Kyo.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Knox hissed into the receiver; complete hate filled his voice, "just keep him there. I'll deal with him."

The livid half-Brit slammed down the received irately and turned to face them.

"What's he doing here!" Knox demanded quietly in annoyamce.

"Followed me," Haru said quietly not at all frightened by his mood (Kyo on the other hand...), "What happened?"

"Tyson happened!" Knox hissed, "Damn good for nothing… steal money from me will he. He stole my picture too."

Immediately Haru knew that there'd be no mercy for Tyson. Crossing Knox was just something one didn't do if they wanted to live. Crossing Knox by stealing money was even more suicidal. Stealing Knox's picture was unheard of. Doing all three was way past suicide; one would rather face the devil than a feral Knox.

"Ohhh, he's gonna get it," Haru tsked in a mock sing-song voice.

"Damn straight!" Knox hissed then glared Kyo.

Haru crossed the room and whispered something in Knox's ear. Knox nodded in agreement after a second and eyed Kyo cautiously, "You don't think that's a bad idea?"

Haru shook his head.

"He'll keep his mouth shut?" Knox asked still eyeing Kyo. Kyo definitely didn't like the way Knox was looking at him.

Once again Haru shook his head.

"If that's what you'd like," Knox said still eyeing the cat wearily.

"Let's go," Haru said, and Knox led the two out of the apartment.

The whole way to where they were going was spent with a fuming Knox. It took a while before they came to another set of apartments. These ones didn't have a lock on the front door and they went to up to the second floor. At the last door on that floor Knox knocked.

A guy opened the door and Kyo realized it was that Manson guy from the bar that one night.

"He's in the back, I kept him quiet," Manson shrugged and let them in, as he left, "Please don't ruin my apartment."

Knox gave him a curt nod before shutting the door.

"YO! TYSON!" Knox shouted angrily, there was some movement in the back and Knox stalked into the backroom and dragged the guy out.

Tyson was a big guy, with arms the size of trucks. He was probably in his late 20's.

"Knox!" the man shouted completely frightened.

"Oh, you think you were going to get away with it!" He spat out in rage, Kyo could've swore that he saw a glint of canine teeth as Knox barred them for a split second.

"No," Tyson whimpered trying to hide.

"Then why'd you do it!" Knox snarled grabbing one of Tyson's mammoth legs and dragging him closer to him.

Now Knox was just inches from his face. Kyo couldn't believe that such a big and strong looking guy was afraid of Knox. But then again it was Knox.

"Fine, don't answer!" Knox snarled, he jumped back away from Tyson, but kept his eyes locked with other; an evil glint in them. He turned to a different subject, "Where's my money?" he asked coldly.

"I took it for Saiko, she has it!" Tyson yelled frightened trying to save his own hide.

"Saiko! That good for nothing, two bit…" Knox growled angrily not finishing his sentence.

Tyson nodded quickly.

"You crossed me for her! What she do seduce you like the BITCH she is!" Knox snarled, once again Kyo saw a flash of those canine teeth. Tyson looked at him stunned, "Don't make excuses," Knox cautioned him in a deadly cold, slow voice, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Without another warning he slashed at Tyson. Four long red marks appeared on Tyson's face as Knox did so. Blood dripped out the claw marks. Tyson scampered back in alarm.

"No one steals from me or crosses me and lives," Knox snarled, gritting his teeth in rage. Kyo realized with a chill that there was no mistake; Knox did have canine teeth.

Tyson shrank back in fear as Knox went for another pass at him. He tore into Tyson flesh on his left arm. Blood sputtered out and onto the floor. Kyo felt sick but couldn't move. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the sight of the slaughter. When he opened them Tyson had bite and claw marks everywhere and his clothes were shredded.

'Knox really is a wolf,' Kyo thought in fright. He turned back away and caught sight of Haru.

Haru was watching the 'fight' with great interest. A particularly malicious smile crossed his lips, "What? The kitty not enjoying himself?" He glanced at Kyo for a second before returning to watch Knox, not waiting for Kyo to reply.

Kyo turned back to, just in time to see Knox lifting up Tyson with one hand around his neck.

"See you in hell," Knox muttered, a sickening crack was heard as Knox snapped his neck like a chicken. He tossed the now lifeless corpse to one side.

End of Chapter 20-

Okay, how many deaths have been witnessed now? and will there be more... well, you'll find out won't you, and what of Kyo?

PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	21. Dance, Dance

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 21-Dance, Dance

Kyo fled from the pair as they left the apartment fresh images flooding his mind. He wanted to hurl. This had to be the biggest regret in his life. He knew he shouldn't of gone, and now he was a witness to murder. What was he going to do? He knew what he should do. But he didn't like cops and they would never believe him. Haru had told him that the 'mess' would be taken care of. No one would ever know it was a murder. Kyo felt filthy.

He practically was running and he had no idea where he was going. Not home, that's for sure. He was too panicked and his head was swimming.

Kyo stopped and looked up. The cat found him staring at the main house. He wasn't supposed to be here. Akito was still out sick. He growled and went through the doors. He needed to find Hatori. He needed to talk to him. There was no one else he could think of to talk to; there's no way he'd tell Tohru, Shigure… Shigure was Shigure, he'd never speak to Yuki about it, and anyone else was just out of the question. It had to Hatori. Thinking more about it Hatori had the right to know; he lived with that homicidal cow.

He found Hatori's living quarters easily and practically banged down the door knocking.

Hatori inwardly wondered who was so impatient as he opened the door. His thoughts were answered as he saw Kyo. 'Kyo shouldn't be at the main-' his inner thoughts were cut off when he realized the cat's state. He looked so badly shaken up; there was no color in his face.

"Come in," Hatori told him softly as he ushered the redhead in. When they were seated and comfortable Hatori went on, "What's the matter?"

"I…," Kyo started, he hadn't thought about exactly the words that he'd tell Hatori and now he who usually always had something to say wished he had, his mind frazzled, "Haru… he… I…" He decided that it would probably be best to start from the beginning, "I followed Haru today."

He paused wondering if Hatori would say something. The doctor only nodded for him to go on.

"He was going home, but then I annoyed him too much and he went to Knox's. Knox was upset when we got there. Some guy had stolen money from him or something. We went over to where the guy was at…" Kyo stopped, his heart pounding he closed his eyes, his voice was unusually hoarse.

"And?" Hatori asked encouraging the teen to continue.

"And Knox… well… he… he murdered that guy," Kyo whispered, eyes concentrating on a spot on the floor; trying to stop his mind from opening the damn and letting the images spill out once more.

Hatori's face remained emotionless. His worst fears were confirmed.

"And Haru just stood there and watched… no problem," Kyo went on, "he's a murderer too. God, what Knox did to that guy."

Silence shrouded the room.

"What are you going to do?" Hatori asked him finally.

"Nothing," he sighed, "I guess. There's nothing I can do. Knox is a wolf. He has to be. I saw his teeth when he was angry; they were canine, and when he slashed that guy claw marks appeared."

"Really?" Hatori asked, getting up to make Kyo some tea. The redhead nodded.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked quickly, as the doctor left.

"You need some tea," Hatori explained as he left, seeing Kyo start to get up, he added, "Stay here and wait. Some tea should calm you down."

Kyo nodded slowly. There was still no color in his face. Hatori gave him a nod back and exited the room.

Kyo sank back against the chair and closed his eyes trying to collect himself.

A few minutes later Hatori came back.

"The tea will be done in a little while," Hatori told him after he'd sat down.

"So, then you agree?" Kyo asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"About what?" Hatori asked, not understanding what he meant.

"That Knox is a wolf," Kyo said quietly.

Hatori shook his head before realizing that Kyo couldn't see him.

"No, it could still be a curse. After all that could just be a manifestation; our curse has manifestations too," Hatori told him.

Kyo frowned, "I guess."

"I need to know," Hatori sighed and headed out of the room. This time Kyo let him go thinking he was just going to check up on the tea.

It took several minutes for the doctor to come back. When he did he had two steaming cups of tea on small metal tray.

The doctor set the tray on the table as Kyo shifted sitting up. He handed one to Kyo and took the other.

The next day when Kyo saw the cow in the halls he headed in the other direction. Before the end of the day Yuki and Tohru had both caught on to it.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked him, both annoyed and worried.

"Nothing," Kyo muttered avoiding eye contact and heading on his way.

"Miss Honda, can you excuse us?" Yuki asked as he hurried to catch up with Kyo.

The girl politely nodded. "I'll see you outside by the gate."

Once she was out of earshot Yuki asked him again.

Kyo stopped, giving the rat a strange look. The cat ushered him into an empty classroom. Several minutes went by.

Finally as if making a final decision he told Yuki everything; what he'd witnessed and what he knew.

In the back of Yuki's mind there had been a nagging feeling about what Haru did and it was right. But it didn't lessen the shock.

"So, you think Haru's a murderer too?" Yuki sighed resigned.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Kyo frowned and shook his head.

"And that's why your avoiding Haru so heavily," Yuki said slowly.

Kyo nodded, "I can't face him."

"I don't think I can face him again and I wasn't there," Yuki sighed shaking his head, "Can we really avoid him forever?"

"I dunno," Kyo said, "probably not."

"What are we going to do?" Yuki said asking no one in particular.

"Keep them away from Tohru," Kyo told him quickly.

"Besides that?" Yuki asked.

"We'll have to think of something," Kyo sighed.

end of chapter

It's counting down; just five more chapters left... don't miss the next one... a very interesting thing happens in it... more... just wait and see... you won't regret it...

Don't forget to review. I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	22. My Immortal

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts _or_ writing…

Chapter 22- My Immortal

Haru walked silently home. He thought about the last two days. Kyo had avoided him all day long. That was more than a little expected. What he wondered about is: Who had he told? He hadn't been home since yesterday so he didn't know if Hatori knew or not. Would Kyo tell Hatori?

He didn't worry; he'd have his answer soon enough. He crossed the main house gardens and stood in front of his door. For a second he stood there. Then he opened the door. He half expected to see some cops, but there weren't any.

Hatori sat on the couch watching his every step intently.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Haru snorted, as he crossed on his way to up to his room.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Hatori asked him, getting up from the couch.

"Whatever do you mean?" Haru asked faking sweetness and flashing him a devilish grin.

"Don't play games," Hatori told him, closing some of the distance between the two of them.

Haru stared at him, unphased. Centuries went by neither one saying a word.

"So, you get a murderer as a boyfriend and his influence rubs off on you?" Hatori asked finally breaking the silence.

"For the most part Knox isn't a murderer," Haru snorted, with his arms crossed, "and for that amount, neither am I. Knox and me, we're hired killers and Knox is the real driving force behind the mob that runs this town."

Hatori said nothing, it was all he could do to hide the shock, 'Hired killers, and Knox runs the mob!'

"To stun to speak?" Haru asked amused, a particularly satisfied smile on his face, "There's a lot of money to be made for a hit man."

Saying all he wanted to say he sauntered up to his room to finish his homework.

* * *

It took about an hour to do his homework. He sighed and stretched finally done. Haru stared out the window for sometime before he decided that going out the window would be fun. 

Minutes later he passed the doors that led to the 'outside.' He allowed his mind to wander as he made his way to his boyfriend's. Particularly happy memories played in his mind; their meeting, their first date, their first time… He dwelled on the last thought for quite some time. He stepped into the apartment calling Knox's name.

There was no answer. He searched around the apartment and his green haired lover still didn't turn up. He frowned; he wasn't feeling very patient. Stepping into the kitchen he fetched a pen and paper.

'Knox, was here but you were out. Went to the bar. – Haru'

Once that was written he left the note on the living room table where the other was sure to see if he came home.

Feeling a little more forlorn he left the apartment not wasting anytime heading to the bar.

It took longer than he liked getting there.

The bouncer moved as he stepped inside. The bar was pretty full and it was still early. The lonely cow proceeded straight to the backroom not stopping for anybody.

His eyes scanned the backroom and he still found no sign of his wolf. Frowning he took a seat on the couch to wait.

* * *

Hatori exited the restaurant and stepped into the night. His mind strayed to the lost cow. Where had he gone to now? Where ever he was; he was probably with Knox. 

He heard shouts coming from the alley and seconds later he saw three men running away. Hatori was not was the curious types; so he didn't wonder about checking the alley out. No he wasn't at all like that.

Hatori sighed and headed for the alley. He squinted trying to see; he took a couple steps into the alley. He still couldn't see anything. A few more steps and his foot brush up against something.

Looking down he jumped back stunned. There was a body lying on the ground— a body with dark hair and a white trench coat.

Hatori shook his head not admitting it. Kneeling down to get a better look he realized that it was Knox. The teen was cut-up pretty badly but he was still breathing.

If he left Knox, the green haired teen would never have a chance. Hatori's morals clashed- should he try and save Knox's life? Knox who was himself a murderer no matter how you put it.

Hatori made his decision. He checked over the teen making sure it was safe to pick him up. He couldn't leave anyone to die; no matter whom they were or what they did. He was greatly surprised of how light Knox was.

There was a hospital a couple of miles away he could just put Knox in the car and drive there.

All the way to the hospital Hatori kept second guessing himself. He knew technically it was the right thing to do. But on the flipside Knox was finally receiving his repercussions for his actions.

Parking the car he pulled Knox out and shut the door behind him. He dragged the unconscious teen all the way to the front doors.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Hatori shouted as he came through the doors.

* * *

Haru had been drinking all night waiting for Knox. It was now almost midnight. By now he was getting worried. He'd long ago decided he couldn't take sitting. He was pacing the floor becoming more and more worried. It just wasn't like Knox to be so late. 

He stepped out of the backroom and scanned the bar again. Still not seeing Knox he moved to the bar and for another drink. His attention was averted when he heard shouting at the door. He turned just in time to see Kyo run in. The cat quickly scanned the room. Finding his target he ran up to Haru.

"Didn't I tell you…" Haru snarled at him angrily.

"Knox is in the hospital!" Kyo blurted out at him, cutting the cow off.

Haru dropped his glass; his eyes bulged and his mouth shot open. His heart rate increased to that of the pace of a race horse.

"WHAT!" Haru shouted in shocked, then stared at his cousin. "This'd better not be a joke!"

Kyo straining to catch his breath shook his head, "Hatori… found… him… He… says… he's… really… hurt… The… doctors said… they don't… know if he's… going to make… it."

Haru dropped onto a bar stool, his eyes staring into nothingness, trying to get over the shock but it wasn't helping. His lover was hurt, possibly dying. A pit formed in his stomach and he felt like gagging.

"You want to go see him, right?" Kyo asked, not sure of getting to close to the other.

Haru looked at him and nodded bleakly. "Good, the taxi's waiting."

Kyo turned to leave and Haru deftly followed him out into the cold night air.

His mind raced a million times a moment as they made their way to the hospital.

Kyo actually felt bad for him. Haru looked awful and he knew after seeing Knox he'd probably look worse.

It'd been weird when Hatori had called him and told him everything that happened. It been even worse to head back to that same bar of that fateful night.

Haru felt like he hadn't heard a noise since Kyo had told him back at the bar; it was as if someone had pushed the mute button.

In an unsteady fashion he got out of the car and made his way to the front doors of the hospital. He still couldn't hear a sound.

Hatori met them in the lobby.

"He's not good," Hatori told the cow, "I convinced the doctors here to let you see him. He's in the I.C.U."

Haru had barely heard him and just deftly nodded and allowed Hatori to lead him.

Hatori stopped and pointed to room #121. "He's in there."

Haru didn't hear him, he just opened the door and stepped in. An overwhelming hospital smell pervaded his nose. He lurched trying not to vomit. Gaining his composure enough to carry on, he glanced further into the room. He could hear machines, but he couldn't see anything; a curtain blocked his view. Haru carefully pulled the curtains aside.

Seeing Knox his knees gave out, causing him to fall to the ground. Tears could no longer be held back. He covered his mouth with a hand for a second before letting it go and dipping so low that his head came in contact with cold linoleum.

Once the tears came they couldn't stop. Knox meant everything to him. And now his lover may be dying. Knox had saved his life and now here he was powerless to help. If Knox died there'd be no reason for him to live.

There was a small knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" Haru shouted out hoarse from crying.

Apparently he hadn't been heard because Kyo came in.

Earlier predictions had been right. Haru did look even worse than before. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was running, and his whole appearance was haggard.

"What am I supposed to do?" the cow whimpered, as he watched Kyo come in.

End of chapter 22-

See told you something very interesting happens and you don't want to miss it... the question is will Knox live or die?

Don't forget to review. I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	23. Love Song

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 23- Love Song

Days went by and Knox condition didn't improve. Haru stayed by his side and refused to leave. Hatori had to end up convincing the doctors to let the stubborn ox stay there. Haru almost felt like he'd gone back about a year. Almost, because it was Knox he was worried about.

Memories of Knox spilt into his head. He covered his face with his hands as tears traced down his cheeks. All he could do was sit there in that chair and watch his lover. So, that's what he'd chosen.

A few family members had come in; Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure and Momiji had come, as well as Tohru, of course she would come— but they were here to see him. They didn't care about Knox. He just felt like shutting them out.

They were all worried that Haru wasn't getting any sleep and that the teen was missing school. They also were worried that if Knox did die that Haru would never get over it. That the ox would turn suicidal again. They didn't want that to happen.

Some of Knox's friends came in too. Chris, Knox's best and most loyal friend came in a lot. They all were worried about their boss. What would they do without him? They were all extremely loyal to the wolf. They were his pack and he was their leader; through and through.

But they felt worse for Haru. Haru loved him. They all could go on without him if they tried. Find something else, maybe someone else. No one like him; no one they'd be quite as loyal to. But they could do it. Haru on the other hand, most likely couldn't and never would. The ox would never get over it. All they could do was tell Haru that Knox would get better; that it was Knox and Knox could survive anything. But they weren't so sure.

After a while Haru shut everyone else out and sat silent watching Knox and listening to the beeping coming from the monitor.

"_Haru."_

The ox groggily snapped to attention, staring straight ahead watching Knox. He was still unconscious. Haru sighed; he could have sworn that he'd heard Knox call his name. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to shake off exhaustion. He had to stay awake; had to stay alert.

There was a small knock on the door and a blonde haired nurse came in.

"I need to check on him," she told him, as she made her way over to the still form on the bed, "would you please step outside for a minute."

Haru nodded, he needed to find some coffee. He hated to fall asleep again. Stepping out into the hall, he glanced in both directions before heading to the left for the coffee machine.

He swore that this machine was the slowest in the world as it slowly dripped out the hot brew. Licking his lips he wished he had some alcohol; maybe some vodka or a Heineken would do. Anyway, it would sure work well with this coffee. But he doubted the hospital staff would like anyone drinking there, let alone someone underage.

As he took his coffee back to his room he met up with Kyo. He was just standing by the door.

"How is he?" the cat asked him a little awkwardly, once he'd seen Haru.

"The same," Haru told him, "like you care."

"If he matters to you, he matters to us," Kyo said shyly staring at the ground.

"And I matter?" Haru snapped harshly.

"You always did," Kyo told him staring into his eyes, trying to let the cow know he had meant it.

Haru snorted opening the door and stepping back into Knox's room.

There was silence as Haru took his seat. Kyo pulled up the chair resting against the wall and mimicked Haru; pulling the chair so it was next to Haru's.

"You don't know about Knox, right?" Haru asked not taking his eyes off Knox.

"What about him?" Kyo asked, reciprocating Haru actions, and not staring at the cow. Haru could tell that he'd peeked the cat's interest.

"About my little wolf," Haru sighed slowly stating each word, still not taking his eyes off Knox to look at Kyo, "he's cursed, you know."

This time Kyo quickly looked at Haru in surprise. His head twisted so fast that his neck hurt.

chapter 23 end-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	24. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 24- Give 'em Hell, Kid

"Cursed?" Kyo questioned aloud. Haru nodded.

"I found out a while ago, when he found out about my curse," Haru said slowly, staring at his lover, "We were… anyway… I turned into an ox."

"And then he told you?" Kyo whispered.

"Something like that," Haru sighed closing his eyes; he thought back to the time that Knox had told him, Haru went on, "his mother… she's the one that did it. He was just a baby."

Kyo was reminded they had discussed a while ago; about how his mother was murdered.

"In the last moments of her life she realized that Knox's father was going to kill her, and she cursed Knox. He's cursed to have a violent demon wolf spirit inside of him and to remember his mother's death. How his father killed her. He did it right in front of Knox's cradle. The memory often plays in his head. He has nightmares about it," Haru told Kyo slowly, he drew up his legs and rested his arms on his knees, "That curse was the only thing that kept him alive as an infant. His father tried to kill him many times but he couldn't."

"The cursed made him remember his mother's death?" Kyo said still not understanding. Haru nodded, Kyo asked, "Why would she curse her child? He did nothing to her."

"Because she was angry and wanted him to not die at the hands of his father. Or rather live to be old enough to kill his father," Haru told him harshly.

"But Knox lives here in Japan. Doesn't his dad live in Britain?" Kyo asked curiously.

Haru nodded again, "Knox knows it. For a long time he refuses to listen to his mother. Then a couple years ago he decided he couldn't take it. He tried to kill his father. He failed; it was his only failure and still is. His father worried about a repeat attempt so he sent Knox here."

"I still don't understand," Kyo sighed, "he was a baby with this curse?"

"The curse itself stayed dormant for years. It awoke rather violently when he turned 13. He killed a classmate. No one could prove it was him. There weren't any witnesses and there weren't any fingerprints or anything. Rather, it looked like he'd been attacked by a wolf," Haru explained.

"And this curse it gives him teeth and claws like a wolf, when he's pissed?" Kyo asked.

"More than that it manifests itself in Knox's very attitude, like the cunning, cold, and manipulate wolf. Loyal to its pack and its pack loyal to it. And yes, in states of very, very high anger it manifests itself physically enabling Knox to harm another in a way no other human can. Turning his teeth canine, and giving him ethereal claws," Haru explained.

Kyo was taken back by the whole thing. It was bigger than he thought.

"So, he can't die until his destiny is fulfilled?" Kyo asked hopefully.

Haru shook his head sadly, "No, its not his destiny its his mother's wish and she can't protect him here or with outside influences. He may die."

"If he meets her in the afterlife, she might be angry," Kyo said thinking about it aloud. Haru made a small nod. Kyo continued, "I really hope he doesn't die. I'm not just saying that for your sake."

Haru nodded again but said nothing. For a long while silence was all there was.

"I really do care about you," Kyo told the cow, "a lot. You are probably the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend… a real friend. Even if we did fight a lot. I wish you told me how you were feeling back then. I really wish that I'd been a good friend and realized you were so depressed."

"You wish, you wish, you wish," Haru sighed, but there was no anger in his voice. He turned to face the cat, "A lot of us wish things. In the end wishing does no good. Going out and making it happen is the best way to get something done."

Kyo nodded in agreement, "I just…"

"Wish?" Haru asked finishing his sentence. Haru changed the topic, "You gonna go and tell everyone what I told you?"

Kyo was silent for a long time, "Do you not want me to? I won't if you don't want anyone to know."

"If Knox dies," Haru sighed sadly, staring back at Knox, "then you can tell them."

Kyo watched Knox as he shook his head.

"You want Knox to die, now?" Haru asked quietly.

"Of course not. I'd never wish anyone to die." Kyo said shaking his head, he looked at Haru earnestly, "not even Yuki. Don't tell him that."

Haru flashed the cat a small smile and then went back to watching Knox.

Kyo got up to leave, but Haru grabbed his hand stopping him, "Thank you."

Kyo stared at the ox in surprise, "For what?"

"Everything," Haru sighed and let go of Kyo's arm.

Kyo stood there for a few seconds watching Haru watch Knox's unconscious form. Finally, he took a few steps.

"See you later," Kyo called back to Haru as he shut the door to the hospital room.

"Maybe," Haru muttered absently.

End of chapter 24

How was that?

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	25. Wake Up the Voiceless

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

I DO apologize this isn't going to get any happier...

Chapter 25- Wake up the Voiceless

"_Haru!"_

Haru once again snapped to attention. Damn, he'd fallen asleep again. He needed to stop doing that. What if Knox woke up and his was asleep?

Maybe some more coffee would do some good. He got up. It would just be a moment

"_Haru, I love you."_

Haru snapped back to see the still unconscious form. He could sworn…

"_You know I love you."_

Haru visibly shook. Was Knox talking to him? Or was some audio memory playing in his head. Knox sounded so sad.

"I love you, too," Haru whispered eyes closed, "so don't die on me."

With that he stepped out to get some coffee.

The machine was still as slow as ever.

Two doctors raced by talking one another.

"A flatline?" one said quickly.

The other nodded, "Room 121," Haru heard the second say. Haru instantly forgot his coffee and raced to follow the doctor's.

They wouldn't let him. They wouldn't let him! He had to get in! Please let him in! Why wouldn't they let him in?

One nurse told him to go and sit in the waiting room. It took her several minutes to convince him that that would be the best thing for him to do right now.

He sat there in the waiting.

'No, Knox can't die. Please don't come back and tell me that he's dead. _Please_ don't tell me he's dead. I can't lose him. I can't. _I can't_. I'd die if I lost him. I'd die! Don't you understand! I'd die! He's my everything! My love, my life. Nothing would matter if I lost him. God, don't let me lose him,' Haru thought.

"Sohma-san," a nurse sadly called out to him.

Haru couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. Instead he focused on the floor; trying to get the tears to stop.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"NO!" He shouted cutting her off, suddenly getting up and running with all his might down the hallway.

He was stopped in the hallway by a doctor.

"I'm sorry son but you shouldn't…" the doctor said cutting himself off, he held the shaking teen back.

Haru began to erratically beat on the doctor's chest, crying loudly. His knees gave way and he crashed to the floor. His breath hitched as he cried. Globs of salty tears and snot dripped off his face and onto the floor.

"Haru," a voice called to him worriedly.

It was Kyo. He bent down in front of Haru.

"I just heard," Kyo said sadly. Haru shook his head silently. He frowned, "Here I'll help you up."

Kyo grabbed Haru's hands and hoisted the cow up. Haru didn't stop crying; his head sank into Kyo's shoulder.

The two remained that way for what seemed like forever. Haru crying, and Kyo doing his best to comfort him.

"Take me home," Haru whined to the cat, turning on Kyo's shoulder to look forlornly at the other teen.

Kyo nodded leading the cow out of the hospital.

Haru stayed in his bed the next couple of days; refusing to eat or even move. Kyo was the only that Haru wanted to see. Everyone else he wouldn't listen to.

Kyo never told the others about Knox's curse. He could never bring himself to it; even when they asked him. They'd noticed how close the two were and they knew Kyo knew something that they didn't. But it wasn't for them to know.

Dreams of a dying Knox plagued Haru's dreams. His waking moments were filled with memories of him.

He couldn't take it.

"_Haru, I love you."_

Haru blinked and look around the room nervously wishing to god that it was Knox.

"_Haru, you know what you need to do."_

"Knox, I… what?" Haru asked the nothingness.

"_I was killed! Murdered!"_

Haru nodded, "I know."

"_You know who killed me."_

Haru thought for a moment. Realization dawned on him as a vision of certain someone played in his head. Haru nodded it had to be her. It had to have been that bitch.

"_Kill her, damnit!"_

Haru nodded quickly. "I won't let her get away with this! I'll fucking blow her brains right out her head! No, that would be too good for that whore. She's dead! DEAD!"

Just then Kyo came in carrying a tray of food.

"You okay?" he asked seeing how angry the cow was.

Haru shook his head, "I'm gonna kill her."

Kyo stood there silently wondering what the hell that crazy cow was talking about.

"Saiko!" he shouted as if that explained everything. Kyo vaguely remembered the name, although at the moment he couldn't remember from where. "She's been after him forever. He should've just killed her. But she's sneaky little whore." He snorted angrily. "She's the one behind his death and I'm going to fucking kill that bitch."

"Umm… so you don't want to eat anything," Kyo asked randomly, putting down the tray in front of the cow.

Haru nodded, "Then I'll kill her."

"Sure," Kyo said slowly, knowing Haru he wasn't bluffing.

"Don't believe me?" Haru asked him quietly.

"No, I do believe you, that's why I'm worried," Kyo sighed shaking his head.

"Well, I will," Haru snorted and started to eat his soup. "Ouch! Hot!" he hissed as it burned his mouth.

Kyo had to laugh.

"Oh, think that's funny?" Haru asked him annoyed, he gave the cat a dirty look.

"Its soup of course it's hot," Kyo commented.

end of chapter

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	26. Turn Off the Lights

Title: Perfect Happiness

Haru has gone through severe times. But now they're are over and he's in love. Eventually the others find about everything. What will happen when they do? Rated M: M M relationship, and some other things, please read alot better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Closest to owning it I've ever gotten is owning a copy of volume 8. Of course it'd be 8 (Haru's).

'Single quotes'- equal thoughts…

Chapter 26- Turn off the Lights

Haru called Mason after eating his soup.

"Haru, how are you?" he asked, worry filled his voice. He wasn't expected a call from Haru. He'd even doubted that he'd ever hear the young teen's voice ever again.

"Fine, as can be expected," Haru sighed, he wasted no time getting straight to the point. "You know who was behind Knox's murder, right?"

"Haru," Mason protested, seeing where the teen was going with this and becoming even more worried.

"I need to!" Haru argued desperately clinging to his only link. "I loved him! She took him away from me!"

"So, you know its Saiko?" Mason asked quietly after considering it for a moment. He already felt defeated .

"Yes, I need to get that bitch. I need to get her good. Not any of you. Me. I need to do it," Haru declared his voice hoarse and erratic and full of rage. "Its personal. Don't you understand that!?"

"Yes, I do," Mason sighed, giving into Haru's orders, after all they were just as good as Knox's orders himself.

"When? Where?" Haru demanded, not giving Mason any leigh way.

"Colyde's in one of the backrooms. At about seven. High traffic in there," Mason replied sighing heavily, and protested. "Haru, please don't do this!"

"Okay, tell who ever was going to do it they don't need to," Haru told him, ignoring Mason plea and letting the receiver fall to the floor not bothering to replace it to its base.

He jumped off the bed. It was about 6:30 if he hurried he'd be ready.

Colyde's loomed ahead of him. It was a big building, with beautiful architecture, that contained a night club with two dance floors. The neon signs glowed harshly in the night sky and Haru squeezed his eyes shut to block it. He shook his head angrily before opening them back up to continue on his way. There was no time worry over bright lights, no time to think about backing down. This was personal and Haru took care of personal things privately.

Haru purposefully strode right up to the bouncer ignoring the long line.

"Haru?" the bouncer questioned but didn't inquire any further letting the teen in.

The club was loud and noisy with lots of colorful flashing lights. In days past he'd always liked it. But today it made him cringe and growl angrily, it bothered him worse then the lights out front.

He headed straight for the backrooms, those ever 'private' places in which all the real action happened. He would be happier back there; there were no multi-colored lights and the noise was at a minimum.

Another bouncer stared at him for a second before sliding back and allowing him passage, again no questions asked.

'Now, only to find that whore.' He wished he'd have more time to torture the bitch but all he could probably do before someone found out was blow her head off.

He checked several rooms, he was getting frustrated. What if she wasn't here? What if she'd been tipped off?

To his relief on the fourth try he found her. What he saw made him laugh.

"Well, well, well, look what I found," Haru snickered, sliding the door shut behind him. "All alone."

She stared at him as if not quite sure if he was real or not. She'd made the mistake of not having any of her men with her and she was all alone.

"So, you gonna kill me for killing that bastard of a boyfriend?" she asked nonchalantly, and flipped her bubble gum pink hair, not caring one way or the other.

"Hell yeah!" Haru snapped, reaching into his pocket. "You think you can just kill him and get away with something like that!"

She didn't respond, she just stared fixedly at him with her big eyes.

"You whore!" Haru snarled pulling the gun from his pocket.

"Actually I told them guys to kill the both of you," she sighed, waving him off as if he hadn't had a gun she was talking to a four year ould. "You're supposed to be dead, too."

"Well, I'm NOT, AM I?" he growled venomously, cocking the gun.

"No, I suppose not," she said in a surrendering fashion, a big smile on her face.

"Then, Bitch, this is goodbye," Haru hissed pulling the trigger, "See you in hell."

Blood splattered up against the back wall and Saiko fell to the ground a lifeless corpse.

Haru listened silently to everything around him. He could faintly hear the sounds of the far off dance floor but nothing else everything else was deadly quiet..

He sighed despondently and left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He stared out into the hall finding empty of life. It seemed no one had heard the shot

The night air was so refreshing compared to the overwhelming, smothering stench of the club. He closed his eyes, breathing in its scent. He stood that way for a few moments doing absolutely nothing more than taking a few deep breathes letting the crisp night air hit his lungs.

His eyes opened and he walked until he could no longer hear any trace of the music coming from the club. He looked around to see that he was utterly alone on the street. He frowned nothing he did would make him feel better.

"Knox, I can't live without you. She's dead. I did what you asked, but I need to see you, I need to be where ever you are," he said aloud, and looked around once more. Still no one was in sight.

For a moment he was silent letting those words soak in. Then he pulled out the gun. He stared at the metallic object for several seconds contemplating. Mind made up he cocked the gun he placing it to his temple. Closing his eyes he pulled the trigger.

Kyo strolled intently down the streets of Britain. It was early in the morning and the sun just barely peeked over the horizon. The area was damp with last nights rain.

It had taken far too long in finding the bastard and much longer set up the trip. But it would be worth. He had to do this.

"Excuse me can you help me find the Frontworth residence?" he asked a passer-byer, they shook their head. "Thanks anyway."

Finally he found it. It was a large looming mansion done in some old style that Kyo had no idea of. But the whole effect was spooky.

"Why would anyone live there? Why would anyone make such a spooky place?" Kyo sighed and wondered aloud.

There was a bus stop not too far away and _he'd_ be passing it on his way, Kyo could sit there and wait. He didn't know how long the wait would be but it didn't matter. He would sit there and wait for however long it takes. A few hours went by. He started to get agitated.

Suddenly the gates to mansion started to open and he saw a tall slim looking man come out.

"Bingo," Kyo said and watching him stroll down the street out of the corner of his eyes. As the man past he stared down at the ground pretending to ignore him. Kyo waited watching the man go for a good long moment before getting up and quickly followed the man. It was just as he thought the old man was headed to the park for his early morning stroll.

Half-way through, Kyo sped up beside him.

"What do you want!" The old man spat out angrily, he was tired of having the young redhead follow him.

"You're Brent Sullivan?" Kyo questioned off-handedly.

"Of course I am!" He told Kyo annoyed.

"Good," Kyo uttered and pulled the gun from his pocket and fired.

The old man stumbled back stunned. The bullet had hit him in the chest.

"What?" he questioned in surprise.

Kyo hovered over him, "Just doing some people I used to know a small favor. You know one of them… Knox… you know your own son… and his mom… and his lover…"

Kyo fired several more shots until he was satisfied the old man was dead.

End

Well... that's the end what else can I say? Please review...

Oh and if anyone can name the artist of each of the songs (without cheating) then I'll give them a prize...


End file.
